Another Gibbs
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: Albus Dumbledore made a great mistake on the night of October 31st 1981 - he chose the wrong boy-who-lived. So Lily and James Potter gave up little Harry to his relatives, so they could raise their saviour - Charlus Potter. But now that it is time for their children to start Hogwarts, they want Harry back. Only, he isn't Harry anymore. He's Jasper Gibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**New story here. It's an NCIS and Harry Potter crossover, but it has mentions of a lot of other stuff.**

**Harry is the little kid.**

**12/5/13 - The chapters 1-10 have been revised, hopefully fixing any mistakes made first time round, and I'm writing it here so that I don't have to write it in any other chapters. **

**Disclaimer : Don't own NCIS or HP.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Leroy Jethro Gibbs stared down at the tiny five-year old boy in front of him. He looked around three, was way too skinny and his skin was too pale. He had black hair, that had natural blue highlights in it, that curled around his ears and brushed his shoulders. When he brushed his bangs away from his eyes, Jethro could see a small lightning bolt-shaped scar at the edge of his forehead. He had curious emerald eyes, and Gibbs couldn't help but feel drawn into them.

Shannon Gibbs watched the interaction between her husband and the little child in front of them, and couldn't help but grin.

"You wanted to adopt, right?" A kind looking woman in her early fifties questioned as she bustled into the room.

She paused when the male Gibbs and the nameless child staring at one another.

"Hm? Oh, yes we do. Who's this little on here?" Shannon replied.

The woman looks at the boy and smile's sadly.

"We don't know his first name, but his last name is Potter, so that's what we've called him until his birthday, which is when we decided he could choose his name, or he is adopted. His birthday is the 1st of August and he is turning six this year. That's all we know about him I'm afraid. Oh! He and his - " She sneered, obviously not liking what she was about to say " - relatives moved here last year."

"Why is he here?"

The woman jumped, having forgotten that Gibbs was there.

"He was brought here last month, when the neighbours reported . . . disturbances. The police found the little one here in a pile of his own blood with his uncle standing over him." She shook her head, obviously disgusted.

Shannon turned to the little guy, who was now looking at her in confusion. She smiled at him gently and crouched down as her husband turned to the woman and started questioning her.

"Hello, hon. I'm Shannon, and this is my husband Leroy Jethro." She pointed to herself and then her husband, not sure if he'd understand her.

He nodded slightly and smiled. Her own smile grew as she saw it. It was such a small, gentle smile, and seemed to suit the little boy perfectly - small and gentle.

She continued talking to him, telling him about herself and asking him questions, but he never talked, only used his hands or shook or nodded his head.

. . .

After about an hour, the woman sent the Potter boy of to lunch, telling him to come back once he had finished and done everything her needed to do .

The woman then turned to the couple.

"What do you think?"

Shannon and Jethro looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"We have wanted another child for a while now. My husband here is a Marine, and I work quite a bit, and we've always wanted someone for our daughter to play with, and love. She is nearly eight, so we believe he will be perfect.

We'll take him."

. . .

It was a week later that they were able to take the boy home. He had already met Kelly, and they got along brilliantly. The only problem was, he still had yet to talk. Whilst it was not a problem at present, it might in the future. So, the older Gibbs' had decided that next week, after he had gotten settled in, they were going to take him to the doctors. Then they were all going to decide his name.

But right now, they were walking up to the Gibbs' house, a rather big building with an average sized front yard, and welcoming flowers dotted around the place. It was a warm brown colour, and had a large red door.

Jethro led the way up the path, and unlocked the door when he got to it. He then stepped inside, held open the door for the others, and stepped up behind them after closing the door when they were all in.

They were greeted by a large, open and airy hallway, with three doors and two sets of stairs. One of the sets led upstairs, and was closest to them, whilst the other was at the end of the hall, and could be seen through an open door leading down towards what everyone knew was a basement.

One of the three doors led to a kitchen, which was rather big itself, with a connected dining room. The dining room had a set of french doors leading out into an enormous garden with a trampoline and a swing set. Another door led to a living room. It was large, with dark red carpets and cream walls, with a TV at one end, and a big picture of the ocean opposite it. There were three light red sofa's - one in front of the TV, and one on either side, with a coffee table in the middle.

They then went upstairs. There was a wide, short hallway, with five doors. One of the rooms was the master bedroom, which had dark green carpets and light green walls, with a large bed dominating the room and a few bookcases up against the walls. It also had an en suite bathroom.

The door opposite led to what looked to be a study/library. It was filled with bookcases, books filling nearly all the shelves, and a fireplace in the only available space on the wall, with a desk standing sideways in front of it.

The third door led to another bedroom. This one had walls the colour of sunset - red, yellow and orange. The floor was dark green. A single bed was pushed up near the window, and had dark pink covering. There were some bookshelves on the wall, and underneath that was a toy chest.

The fourth door also led to a bedroom. This one had a dark blue carpet and light blue walls. The bed was also single, and was also pushed up against the wall near the window. There was a book shelf pushed up against one wall, and a toy chest was sitting next to it. There was blue bedding on the bed.

The Gibbs' looked over at the small boy, wondering at his reaction.

"This is your room, Little one. Do you like it?" Shannon asked.

He just turned and smiled at them.

. . .

Jethro secured the boy on his hip as they walked out of the Hospital. They had done a number of tests, and apart from making a face at some of them, the newest Gibbs had taken it all pretty well.

But he was not healthy. He still had a number of horrible scars on his body from his time with his relatives. He was still suffering from malnutrition, and he was way under the average height and weight for his age group, barely reaching 3', and weighing only 20.4 lbs. The Gibbs' were worried, but were assured by the doctor that they could bring his weight back to normal, but that the boy would probably always be short.

The doctor also said that there was minimal scaring on the throat, so that was a possibility as to why he wasn't talking, although there wasn't enough damage to be permanent. The doctor had said that it was most likely trauma that stopped him from talking, though.

The Gibbs' had decided that when he was ready, he would talk.

. . .

It was a week later that they chose a name for the new Gibbs. It had taken a lot of thinking, and quite a few arguments, but in the end it was Kelly who thought of the name, and Potter who chose to use it.

Jasper Ryann Gibbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jasper sat on his dad's desk at NCIS HQ, swinging his legs slightly as he crossed off another word from his word search. He barely glanced up as he heard the elevator doors open, and only did so when he saw a shadow on his book, a finger-pointing at a word, and a voice say

"Athena."

Looking up, Jasper grinned at his dad's senior field agent - Super Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo. He stole one of the styrofoam cups from the tray held in front of him, and took a sip of the creamy Hot Chocolate in there.

Tony laughed when Jasper sighed appreciatively, and the boy grinned at the agent around his cup. Grinning, Tony held up the donoughts bag, and danced back when Jasper reached out to grab them. They then began a game of snatch around the bullpen.

. . .

Jethro Gibbs watched from the balcony outside MTAC as his eleven year old son and his senior field agent danced around each other on the bullpen to see who came out with the donoughts. He shook his head a studied his son.

He had grown, not much, still only coming up to 4'4, but he was only slightly underweight now. His black hair now had more pronounced blue in it, and was held up in a pony tail - courtesy of Abby - and now reached mid-back. His emerald eyes were glittering with amusement and fake annoyance as he ran after Tony.

He remembered his son after Shannon and Kelly had died. His eyes didn't sparkle, only seemed to brought with the never-ending tears, and his whole posture tired from lack of sleep. His hair had gone uncared for, and he had lost too much weight.

But seeing his son now, he knew he didn't have to worry about that anymore - at least, he hoped not.

Shaking his head, Gibbs walked down the stairs and to his desk to grab his keys, shouting on his way to the elevator -

"I'm going to get coffee!"

His son's word search sat abandoned on the desk, forgotten.

. . .

Jasper looked down at the heavy letter in his hands, and sighed, knowing that this was going to happen.

"Dad!"

"What!?"

"The Letter has arrived!"

"I'll be right up!"

So Jasper stood in the hallway, holding a stack of letters in one hand, and a thick, cream envelope in the other, as he waited for his dad to come up the stairs.

He didn't have to wait long, as the man came up the stairs from the basement a few minutes later.

"Come on, let's go read it over breakfast."

Jasper nodded and led the way to the kitchen, where a stack of toast, a box of crunchy nut cornflakes, milk, butter, jam and orange juice sat on the table. Sitting next to his dad, he looked at the envelope as his dad poured them both some orange juice.

_'Harry Potter,_

_The Blue Room,_

_57 Rostaria Avenue,_

_Washington DC,_

_United States of America.'_

Jasper glared at the name, but ripped the envelope open carefully.

He pulled out two sheets of paper, and placed them on the table in between him and his dad so that they could both read them. Gibbs put his arm around his son's shoulders.

The first piece of paper read,

'_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than 31st July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall._'

Jethro glanced at his son to see him glaring at the sheet of paper. He knew that Jasper hated everything to do with his old life, and that even his name brought up bad memories. He tightened his arm around Jasper's shoulders.

He then looked at the second piece of paper, and seeing that it was a list of school supplies, only bothered to skim it for anything important.

He saw the words -

'1 wand.'

And

'Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat, OR a toad.'

Knowing that his son already had a cat, he decided not to think about it.

Jasper also already had a wand. In America, Witches and Wizards, when they turn nine, go to something similar to an after school club. There they learn about the wizarding world - in all country's -, learn Latin, and the basic spells. They also get their wand, which is usually specially made.

His son's was 10 1/2 inches, Pear wood with a Thestral tail hair core.

According to the wandmaker - Edgar Rickey - it was a rather unusual combination, would choose a witch or wizard who understands, has seen, and does not fear death, as well as a generous, kind and wise person.

It is also a brilliant combination, and helps represent a good judge of character.

"Alright." Jethro started. "We'll owl back with one of the Academy's owls, and go to Occultus Alley to get your books, then we'll buy an International Portkey to get to wherever we're meant to go. We'll ask someone where it is. And we'll go to the American Ministry to ask about keeping your identity a secret from the English until you're ready." He said, looking over at his son.

Jasper nodded to what his father was saying.

"I want to get some new books anyway. You don't mind, do you?" Jasper peered up at his father through his bangs.

Jethro ruffled the pre-teens hair, slightly saddened that Jasper still felt the need to ask for something like it was wrong to do so.

"No, not at all." He sighed. "Come on, eat, I've got to get to work. And Abby wants to spend the day with you."

Jethro grabbed the toast, and put butter and raspberry jam on two pieces, and butter on the other. Jasper poured two bowls of cereal, and then put milk in. They then gave each other their breakfast's, and ate as fast as they dared.

. . .

Tony watched as his boss walked out of the elevator, his kid on his hip, and a coffee cup in his hand.

Gibbs set Jasper down on the spare desk opposite him, and watched as he pulled out his book of word searches and a pencil. He set his coffee down on his own desk, and walked up to the directors office. As he looked over the balcony, he saw Tony seat himself in the chair behind Jasper, and the two of them work on the kid's word search.

Smiling slightly, he walked into the director's office to ask for a few day's off.

. . .

It was 1st August, and Jasper walked down to Abby's lab, knowing she was waiting for him.

Ever since his dad had started at NCIS, and Jasper had become best friends with Abby (he was 7) Abby had given him all his presents in her lab, with everyone else and they had all gone out to lunch - him, Abby, his dad, Tony and Ducky.

They actually did this for everybody's birthday, and it was a fun thing to look forward.

He then, after lunch with the Team, did something with his dad and sometimes Tony, then a movie and dinner at home with his dad.

So when he walked into the goth's lab, it was no surprise to see the team sitting in various places around the lab, all wearing ridiculous paper party hats, and each holding at least three presents.

He just shook his head as Abby and Tony pulled him to the chair in the middle, and each tried to pass him their presents. Deciding that it would hurt their feelings if he chose one or the other, he called to Ducky to ask for his presents.

It took 15 minutes to open all the presents, and that was only because Jasper, Tony and Abby tried out nearly all of them.

Ducky had gotten him a new drawing pad and some pencils, as well as a new music book.

Abby had gotten him a new phone, as his dad had drowned his old one in a cup of bourbon when the team tried to ring through it to get Gibbs to work one morning. She had also gotten him a new book - 'Skulduggery Pleasant' and a new shirt.

Tony had gotten him a new tennis racket, as his current one was getting old, some new earphones and a movie - "The Lord of the Rings.'

His dad had gotten him two new books 'The History of The Elven Wars', and 'Hogwarts; A History' as well as a new notepad, some pens and a bracelet - it was a silver chain link bracelet, with little rubies in a vine pattern weaving through the silver.

He smiled at everyone and got up to hug them, saying a quiet 'thank you' to everyone. Jasper finished with his dad, who picked him up and put him on Gibbs' hip, so that they could all go out to lunch.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lily Potter looked at her oldest son. He was five now, and was extremely happy with his life, even though he had told Lily once that he had felt like he was missing something, although his five year old brain couldn't think up what - she had been unable to tell him what was missing, after all, telling someone that his parents had given up their twin wasn't something you told a young child - actually, it wasn't something you should have to tell anyone.

He was rather tall for his age, and slightly chubby. He had her auburn hair, and it stuck up all over the place like his father's. He also had his dad's hazel eyes.

At the moment he was eating his breakfast, and James was sitting across from him reading the daily prophet. Lily leaned agaist the wall seperating the kitchen and dining room, and her thoughts unwillingly drifted to the little boy she had given away.

Her little baby boy, Harry James Potter had been taken to the Dursley's - her sister's - early morning on November 1st, and she hadn't seen or heard of him - apart from a few reports of 'he's fine' from Albus - since.

She missed her little baby, the boy who hardly ever cried, nearly never fussed, and was too small for his age even when he was 1. His soft raven hair, and the eye's identical to her's. She couldn't believe that they had given him up, but she knew that they needed to be able to raise Charlie for what he was going to have to do when he was older. And beside's they were going to be getting her baby boy back when he started Hogwarts.

. . . *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his chair behind his desk, happy with the world.

He had the Potters and the 7-year old saviour under his thumb, he had little Harry Potter with the Dursley's right now, being abused so he'd make good canon fodder when the war with Voldemort started up again, he had all the teachers at Hogwarts right where he wants them, and he had a new supply of Lemon Drops.

Life was good.

. . .*

James Potter looked at his 11 year old son as he bounced around the kitchen, overly excited for his Hogwarts letter to arrive.

It was the 17th July, and the day was warm and sunny. The perfect day for the savior of the wizarding world, the boy-who-lived, to get his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

His son was still slightly tall for his age, at the height of 5'3, and was rather slim for someone so young. His auburn hair was cut to end at his ears - at least, they would if it lay flat. Instead, it stuck up everywhere, so nobody could really tell how long it was apart from the fact that some of it curled around his ears.

He jumped up when he saw an offical-looking owl sweep into the kitchen, and his son ran towards it, more excited them he had ever been in his entire life.

James couldn't help but imagine a life where this was happening, but one where his youngest son (by seven minutes) would walk down the stairs calmly for his Hogwarts letter, or where he would be cooking with his mum when the letter arrived.

But that couldn't happen, because his baby boy wasn't here, and he wouldn't be until next summer, as that was when they were allowed to bring him home - but only if he wanted to. Lily had told James that she had no doubt Harry wouldn't want to be with the Dursley's, as they hated anything magical.

So, watching his oldest son bounce around the room, reading his letter, he contented himself with the thought that next year, they'd be opening the letters as a complete family.

. . .

Charlus Sirius Potter looked around Platform 9 3/4 for his brother - who he had never met, but was told he had his mum's eyes and his dad's hair.

He jumped when he saw a boy come through the wall. He was very short, with long black hair and light green eyes. Looking at him carefully, he decided that he wasn't who he was looking for and went back to looking around the platform.

Jasper Gibbs looked around him at the slowly filling platform, and decided that he didn't like it - there were no seats, it was too small, and too crowded. He already missed his dad, and Tony, and Abby and Ducky, and his best friends Rin Thomas and Ethan Davey. Looking back at the brick wall he had just come through, he wished his dad could have come with him, but that would mess up their plans to mess with Dumbledore.

So, instead of standing there brooding, he grabbed his trunk and animal cage, hopped up on to the train, heaved his luggage on to it, and went and to find a compartment.

He found an empty one quickly enough, as he was rather early, and not many were at the station yet. He placed his trunk on the floor and the cage on top of it, and looked up to where they were meant to put their luggage.

"Do they really think little kids will be able to heave a heavy trunkup there by themselves?" He muttered to himself.

He stared at the shelf, contemplating how to get it up there.

"Do you need help with that?" An amused voice asked from behind him.

He spun around to see a girl aorund his age with large, brown curly hair and intelligent cinnamon eyes. He smied sheepishly.

"If you don't mind."

"I'll help with yours if you help with mine." The girl offered.

Jasper nodded.

"I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?"

"I'm . . . " He pursed his lips " Harry Potter." He said eventually.

"You don't sound too sure about that."

"I was adopted when I was younger, and I have a different name." He explained.

"So, what are you called?"

He held out his hand. "Jasper Gibbs."

They shook hands, staring at each other before they both broke out in smile's.

They then turned to their trunks, before looking back at each other and trying to figure out how to lift them.

* * *

*** Large time skip**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlie Potter watched as the Weasley's came through the wall and onto the platform. He watched as the three youngest son's barely glanced at him, instead choosing to help each other get their luggage on the train.

Mr and Mrs. Weasley came over to talk to Lily and James, and Ginny and Percy went to talk to Charlie.

He had had a slight crush on Ginny for a year now, and blushed lightly when she beamed at him.

His thoughts went unwillingly back to his still yet to be seen brother and Fred, George and Ron.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he decide to have a good time.

. . .

Ron walked down the hallway of the train, pulling his trunk behind him. Fred and George had left him a couple of compartments down when they had found their group of friends, but he was still looking for either an empty compartment, or one with friendly looking people.

He stopped when he came too a compartment with two people inside. They were both looking at each other, their trunks to the side, and they kept on glancing at the rack where the trunks were supposed to go. Deciding that they looked friendly enough, he knocked and opened the compartment door.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

They shared a look, before they both looked him up and down, nodding to each other a moment later.

"Sure, if you don't mind helping us with our trunks. We're not sure we can get them on the rack without hurting ourselves." The girl said. She had a rather loud voice, but it had a gentle quality to it.

Ron looked at the trunks already in the compartment, and noticed an owl cage and a cat carrier.

"Ok. I don't mind, as long as you help me with mine as well."

They both nodded, and Ron walked into the compartment, pulling his trunk in behind him.

He studied the people in front of him.

The girl was of average height, around 4'10, and skinny. She had brown bushy hair and light brown eyes that peered at him curiously.

The boy was pretty short, about 4'4, and slightly slimmer. He had long black hair with blue highlights, and light green eyes that looked at him as curiously as the girl.

"What's your name?" The boy's voice was quiet, soft, gentle.

Jasper looked at the new boy. He was tall, around 5'7, with messy red hair and light blue eyes. He was also quite bulky for one of their age.

"I'm Jasper Gibbs, but everyone here will know me as Harry Potter."

Ron gasped. He had heard about the youngest Potter, and had always wanted to be friend with him, not particularly liking the oldest Potter twin.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl introduced.

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley."

They all nodded at each other and turned to the trunks once more.

After staring between his companions and the three trunks, Ron turned to the other children and suggested;

"Alright, Hermione, you grab that end, Harry - " He hastily corrected himself at seeing the glare aimed his way " - Jasper, grab the other end." They did as he said, and he, himself, hooked his hands around the middle of a chestnut coloured trunk. "And on the count of three, we lift. Alright, one, two, three!"

They eventually got all three trunks onto the rack, and sat next to each other on one of the benches, leaning against each other and breathing heavily.

"Thanks for the help, Ron." Jasper said. Ron just nodded, and looked at the cat carrier sitting beside the other boy on the bench.

"What's in that?"

Jasper started and quickly turned around to open the cat carrier.

Out walked a blue-grey cat with rather long fur and blue-green eyes.

"Awww! What's his name?" Hermione squealed.

"His name's Blue." He grimaced. "I got him when I was nine, and couldn't think of anything better." Then he grinned. "I think it suits him though. Don't you?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically, and held her hand out towards the cat, making a cooing noise and rubbing the tips of her fingers together. Jasper looked at her amused before turning back to Ron.

"He's a magical cat as well." He then shook his head. "Anyway, looking forward to your first year at Hogwarts?"

Ron nodded excitedly.

"Yeah! My brothers have told me loads about it! Two of my brothers, Fred and George, told me that we had to fight a troll for the sorting ceremony! I don't believe them though!"

"So do you have a big family?" Hermione enquired.

"Yeah. I've got five older brothers and a younger sister. My two oldest brothers. Bill and Charlie, have already left home. Bill's a curse breaker for Gringotts, and Charlie is a dragon tamer." He paused at the amazed sounds coming from his two companions. "Percy is the next oldest, and a fifth year at Hogwarts. He's also a Prefect. Fred and George are twins, and my favourite brothers. They're in their third year, and major pranksters. Ginny is a year younger than me, and is starting at Hogwarts next year." Ron paused there for a moment, wondering if he should continue, but he felt he could. There was just a sense of trust he felt for both of them, even though he was pretty sure this was the first time he'd ever met them.

"My parents are Arthur and Molly Weasley. Dad works for the ministry, at the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department. Mum stays at home. We're an old pureblood family, especially as mum is actually a Prewett. I went to a muggle school for a bit, before my parents decide it was too much work and I wouldn't need to go anyway. I was educated at home after that. I'm scared of spiders and I love good food." Ron finished his explanation. "What about you two?"

Hermione answered before Jasper had the chance too. She didn't even hesitate, felling the same trust as Ron for the two boys.

"I'm an only child, and my full name is Hermione Jean Granger. My parents, Jean and John Granger, are dentists in London. They're Muggle's. I'm a Muggle-born." She stated proudly. "I was bullied when I was in primary school because of my hair and because I'm so smart. I didn't have any friends, and the ones who did befriend me was because they wanted me to do their homework, and they were all horrible. My parents didn't really believe me. They are really proud that I'm a witch and have a chance to meet new people like me. I love to read, and I like sweet things, even though my parents are dentists. I'm scared of mice. "

"Well, as you know, I'm Jasper Ryann Gibbs, originally Harry James Potter. I'm Charles Potter's mostly unknown twin. They gave me to my relatives when I was one, and when I was three, we moved to America. I was adopted when I was five." He paused and looked around at the other two. "What I'm telling you, you mustn't repeat to anyone." After the other two had nodded and gave their word, Jasper continued, unknowingly feeling the same trust in them as the other two did. "I live with my Dad, Leroy Jethro Gibbs. My adopted mum died a few months after I was adopted, along with my new sister, Shannon and Kelly Gibbs. My Dad married again, but divorced her after she pushed me down the stairs because she didn't like kids." He grimaced whilst his new friends scowled slightly. "I've got a rather big family. Grandpa Jack and Aunt Jackie and Grandma Joan - though I don't like her much. And then there's Dad's team - he's an NCIS MCRT leader. There's my big brother Tony, who practically lives with us half the time, Abby, who's my sister and best friend, Ducky, the story-telling grandpa, and then Uncle Mike and Uncle Tom. Uncle Tom's the current Director of NCIS. I'm a half-blood. I'm scared of fire's and I love to read and Chocolate."

They all looked at each other, and nodded.

"Friends?" Jasper asked.

"Friends." Hermione and Ron agreed.

They all grinned at each other, happy to have new friends and not even be at Hogwarts yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasper ducked when the giant man in the boat in front of his shouted to do so. He was sitting in a boat with three others - Hermione and Ron, his new friends, and a small, chubby boy called Neville. He gasped slightly, as did the others, when the majestic castle came into view.

It was an imposing sight, with four high towers, and many other smaller towers seen as shadows from the distance they were at. Jasper could feel the magic, and tentatively reached out with his own. He grinned when he felt the acceptance of the castle come through his magic quickly.

Pulling up to the shore, Hermione grabbed onto Jasper's sleeve and the back of Ron's coat. She couldn't help but feel nervous. She had read through 'Hogwarts; A History' at least five times, but she was still nervous.

What if she was in Slytherin, with all the muggle-haters?

What if her new friends didn't want to be friends with her if she was in a different house?

What if nobody else liked her?

She shook herself out of these thoughts when Jasper turned to her and grinned.

"Have you read 'Hogwarts; A History', Hermione?"

"Yes. I brought it in Diagon Alley for extra reading. I've read it five times, at least."

Jasper turned around so he was walking backwards, so he could face Hermione. Ron moved so that he was walking in front of Jasper, and could catch him if he fell.

Neville, who stood beside them, couldn't help but notice that they moved as though they had been best friends for years, not a few hours.

"My Dad bought it for me for my birthday. I've only read it twice though. How do you think we're going to be sorted, it didn't say in the book?"

"Hmm. . . I'm not sure. It can't be that we have to fight a troll," She couldn't help but use that as an example, having heard Ron say that his brother Fred - or George, he wasn't sure - had told him that they were too fight a troll to be sorted "That's too dangerous and it won't help see which house we're in."

"It can't really be anything that needs one specific attribute, can it?"

"No, not really. It'll have to be something that can show people which house we belong to, and knowing which all houses represent, it'll have to show whoever's judging which house we'll be in whether we are sly and cunning, brave and foolhardy, smart and judging, or good at using teamwork."

"That doesn't tell us much though, does it?"

"No. No it doesn't."

. . .

Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, Head of Gryffindor and teacher of Transfiguration, looked over the crowd of first years.

She was, specifically, looking for one Harry James Potter. She had been told by the headmaster that the boy would be coming to Hogwarts this year, with his twin brother, and that he was finally going to meet his parents - they were Professors this year.

She could see a lot of little kids, one boy standing out as he was the tallest. He had bright red hair, a lot of freckles, and she knew the boy had blue eyes. What really caught her attention was the two people he was obviously standing with.

One was a small girl with bushy brown hair and what McGonagall was sure were brown eyes. She was looking horribly nervous as she muttered something to the other person standing next to her.

The other person was a boy. He was smaller then the girl, with long black hair, which had blue in it. McGonagall was pretty sure he had light green eyes. He was smiling lightly at the girl as she tugged on his sleeve.

They were a rather wierd sight, and the Professor stared at them for a moment before carrying on looking through the crowd.

. . .

Looking up at the starry ceiling of the Great Hall, Charlie Potter grinned. He couldn't wait to be sorted, nor could he help feeling slightly superior, as the same three people who he had listened to guess how they were sorted, talked about how the ceiling could look like that, even though they obviously knew.

Looking back, Charlie recognised one of them as the black-haired, green-eyed boy that had come through the wall onto the platform, the excited muggle-born who had bounced around the platform, and Ron Weasley.

Grinning when he saw Aunt Minnie standing next to the Sorting Hat, he looked around the hall for anyone he knew.

. . .

Jasper stared at the old, patched hat sitting on a three-legged stool. He supposed that that was what was used to sort first years - how he didn't know. So he turned to Hermione and Ron.

"Is that what is sorting us?" Jasper whispered as quietly as he could (And living with Federal Agents he could talk pretty quietly).

"I suppose." Hermione whispered back.

"I don't see anything else we would have to do. Like fight a troll - damn, Fred." Ron muttered.

"How's a hat going to sort us though?" Hermione asked.

Jasper's reply was cut off when the brim of the hat opened wide, and the hat started talking.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Jasper stared at the hat in awe. He had seen a lot of weird things in his life, but this had to go at the top of the list.

Hermione, once again, grabbed onto Jasper's jacket sleeve, and held Ron's wrist in a vice-like grip. All three of them were nervous, as they still weren't sure of how a hat was going to sort them.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall said loudly to the room.

And so she started calling names.

They stood their, holding onto each other, until Hermione's name was called.

"Hermione Granger!"

Gulping nervously, Hermione walked up to the stall, trying to look confident. She sat down on the stool, and waited for the hat to do something.

"Hello, What do we have here?"

Hermione jumped slightly and gripped the edge of the stool in surprise.

'Umm. . . Hello?'

"Yes, yes, hello. Now let's see where you belong."

'You're the Sorting Hat.'

"That I am.

"Hmm~ you're a tricky one, aren't you? You'd do well in Gryffindor, you need to be very brave for what you have gone through. Ravenclaw is also a good choice, you enjoy knowledge and you want to learn more. Hufflepuff also wouldn't be too bad, I suppose. You're very loyal, you like working in a team and you trust those that deserve it. Hmm. . . Very tricky. Any preferences?"

'Umm. . . I don't mind, not really. I just wan't to go where I'd belong.'

"Good, good. I suppose you'd do best in Ravenclaw!"

The last word was shouted out to the hall, and Hermione grinned before getting of the stool and handing the hat to Professor McGonagall.

Happy she had it over and done with, Hermione rushed over to the table that was cheering louder than the rest, her plain black clothes going to the other Ravenclaw's uniforms - blue and bronze, with an eagle emblem on her chest.

Ron and Jasper looked at each other and gulped. It was their turn next.

They stood there next to each other, shoulders touching (Barely), waiting for Jasper's name to be called.

"Charles Potter!" Was called, to many cheers from every house but Slytherin, and when the house shouted out 'Gryffindor' seconds after touching the red hair, the house decked in red and gold, as well as many teachers, started cheering even louder.

"Harry Potter!"

* * *

**Hello, people! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Harry Potter!"

Lily Potter froze when she heard the name called out, and looked anxiously at the crowd of first years, waiting for her youngest son to emerge and get sorted. She had wait a moment, but then a small boy pushed his way through the crowd.

It was a boy she had seen on the platform, as well as someone she had giggled at as he and a friend discussed the ceiling of the great hall.

He really was rather small, and Lily couldn't help the feeling of anger at the Durlsey's for what they must have done to her son. His hair was pitch black like his fathers, but he had a tint of blue, which was most pronounced at the scalp. The beautiful emerald eyes she remembered on her baby boy had now lightened to a grass-green colour, and Lily couldn't help but feel disappointed that she no longer shared that connection with her baby.

She watched as he glanced around the hall, biting his lip nervously, a habit just like hers, she thought fondly, thinking it looked very cute that he did that. He glanced back at the red-head he came in with, and she couldn't help but feel jealous when he smiled slightly.

She straightened when he sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head.

. . .

James Potter looked at his youngest son when he broke from the crowd of first-years.

He looked different then he remembered. He no longer had his hair or his mothers eyes, and he couldn't help but feel sad that they no longer had that connection with his little boy.

He watched as Harry looked around the hall, and how the boy pursed his lips when he saw the Gryffindors staring at him.

James frowned, wondering if his son would feel that way when he got put in the house of the lions - as he was sure his son would end up there.

He smiled slightly and sat up straighter when the boy settled himself on the stool, the hat being put on his head, and he settled in for the slight wait he was sure would happen, as the hat slipped down his son's face.

. . .

Dumbledore had to suppress a grin when he saw the youngest Potter come through the crowd. Harry looked different then he would have liked, but that didn't matter too much.

Seeing how small the boy was, he knew that the Dursleys had at least done some of what they were supposed to do.

He noticed how the boy looked around the hall curiously, almost calculating, as if analysing everything he could see. He realized how analytical Harry was when he and a muggle-born witch discussed the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall when they walked in. He hoped the boy was in Gryffindor, but realized that he could be in Ravenclaw.

As he watched the boy sit on the stool, he supposed that being in Ravenclaw wouldn't affect his plans too badly - but that didn't mean he didn't want him in Gryffindor, he would be easiest to control there, especially with his brother there.

. . .

Charlie Potter watched, shocked as his brother walked past him. He had seen the boy at Platform 9 and 3/4, but had passed him over, thinking him a normal wizard. He couldn't believe that little kid was his brother. He couldn't help but feel rather guilty when he thought of the things he had said to the friends he had met on the train about the kids he though looked stupid when they walked through the platform.

As he watched his brother settle on the stool, and Aunt Minnie place the sorting hat on his head, he couldn't help but feel even guiltier that he hadn't had a second thought about who he now realized was Harry except to mock him as he had.

. . .

Jasper sighed slightly when his name was called, and waited a few seconds before pushing his way through the crowd. He glanced around the hall, and pursed his lips when he saw how the Gryffindor's were acting. He grinned slightly when he saw Hermione grinning at him. Looking back over to where he had left Ron, he smiled at one of his new best-friends.

Sitting down on the stool, he told himself over and over in his head -

'You are a Gibbs. You can do this. Dad doesn't matter which house you end up in.'

As the hat slipped over his eyes, he stopped the mantra, trying to concentrate - only, it was hard to when you didn't know what you were meant to concentrate on.

"Ohh~ aren't you a smart one?"

'Uh . . . Hello?"

"Hello to you too, Harry Potter. Or should I say, Jasper Gibbs?"

'Jasper's fine. Are you the Sorting Hat?'

"That I am. That I am. Now, lets see which house you should go in. Hmm. . . Tricky, very tricky."

'Excuse me, but why is it tricky?'

"No need to be so polite boy. And it is tricky because you belong in all four houses. You are a Gibbs, you have a big sense of loyalty, and believe in teamwork."

'Dad always says that with teamwork you can get things done that you can't alone.'

"You're dad is a smart man, Jasper."

'I know that. I've got a question."

"Yes?"

'Do people's past have a factor in the house they go in? Or is it their personality now?'

"You are asking this because of your past. Yes, people's pasts do play a part in which house they are sorted, as past actions make people who they are now."

'Ah, I understand. Can you get on with the sorting now, please?'

"You're the one who asked a question." The Sorting Hat grumbled before sighing. "But yes, I suppose I should get on with sorting. Now, as I was saying before. You have a great sense of loyalty, so you'd do well in Hufflepuff. You'd also do well in Gryffindor. Not many would have the courage to do what you've done, especially concerning your relatives. Then Ravenclaw. You love reading, and like to learn new things. You're big on getting the work done - even if you have to do something you usually wouldn't. You'd also do well in Slytherin - you use most means necessary to get the job done, as long as you know you won't get caught. You also have high goals for yourself, although you'd prefer to get there one step at a time."

'So what house do you think I'd do best in?"

"Hmm. . . Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Any preferences?"

'I don't really mind - whichever you think is best.'

"Alright then. I shall place you in Ravenclaw!"

* * *

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the voting.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ravenclaw!"

The whole hall froze, everyone expecting a Potter to be in Gryffindor. James stopped breathing, shocked beyond belief that his son wouldn't be in Gryffindor - A Potter hadn't been in any house other than Gryffindor in nearly 100 years, when his great grandfather had come to Hogwarts.

Lily smiled slightly, sort of surprised that Harry had been put into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor, but proud none the less.

Dumbledore tried to keep the smile on his lips, but didn't quiet manage to stop a brief grimace flash across his face. Clapping as enthusiastically as he could in the situation, he watched the youngest Potter cross to the blue and bronze table, the older years clapping for their newest house member. He scowled briefly when he thought no one was watching, cursing his failed plans.

Jasper hurried over to the table with the loudest clapping, gladly sitting in the free place next to Hermione. Glancing up at the head table, he saw Dumbledore with a cold smile on his face, clenching his fist on his goblet. Looking back over to the remaining first years, he saw them all standing there nervously, waiting to be sorted.

Trading a look with Hermione, they both looked over at Ron, who was frowning at the hat, obviously scared. Looking down at his empty plate, Jasper hoped Ron would be in the house he wanted.

. . .

Standing there with the other first years, Ron hoped that he would end up with his friends, but he knew it was rather unlikely. Jasper and Hermione were in the house for those who were intelligent, those who had a thirst for knowledge. Ron knew he was much more likely to end up in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron gulped, extremely nervous as he tracked up to the rickety old stool.

Sitting down on it as heavily as he dared, Ron waited for the hat to be put on his head.

'Um. . . Hello?'

"Hello."

'Um. . . So you're going to sort me?'

"Oh, well done. How did you guess? Was it the name?"

Ron blushed and glared at the rim of the hat, which was all he could see of the annoying accessory.

'Well, your name is the SORTING HAT! Are you going to sort me or not?!'

"Well, no need to be like that. You asked if I was going to sort you. To answer that question - yes, yes I am."

'Well get on with it!'

"Yes, yes, of course. Now, you would do well in all the houses. I doubt you want to go in Slytherin though, so that's out. You'd have your family in Gryffindor - though I swear those twin brothers of yours were meant for Slytherin - and a few good friends. You'd also do great in Ravenclaw, - "

'Wait! What do you mean I'd do well in Ravenclaw? I'm not smart at all?'

"Really? What is it with young people nowadays and interrupting me?" The hat sighed. "Yes, you would do great in Ravenclaw. You have a brilliant mind, and you're great at strategy. You've just never had the motivation. You're two friends are also in that house.

As for Hufflepuff, you have a brilliant sense of loyalty, though only for those you believe deserve it. "

'So where would I do best?'

"Where would you like to go?"

'I'd prefer to go with my friends, but I also want to go where I'd do best.'

"Hmm. . . I that case, you'll be in RAVENCLAW!"

The hall sat, silent for all of twenty seconds, shocked beyond belief that a Weasley got sorted into Ravenclaw - something that hadn't happened since the days of Jason Weasley, back in 1921. The silence was interrupted by the slow clapping of one Harry Potter(Jasper Gibbs), with Hermione Granger joining in soon after, and the Weasley twins clapping enthusiastically after a few more seconds.

Ron grinned, extremely excited at being in the same house as his two new friends, even if he wasn't sure he really belonged there, no matter what the hat told him. Taking off the hat carefully, he gave it back to the stern Professor standing a few feet away and got of the stool easily, walking quickly over to his new table as his robes gained the blue and bronze colours of the house and the raven emblem that was the crest of the House of Ravenclaw.

He sat down on the other side of Jasper, and grinned at Ron, glad he was in the same house as both his friends.

The Sorting finished after 'Zabini, Blaise' was sorted into Slytherin, and Jasper talked to Ron as the headmaster stood up to give the welcoming speech.

He only looked up when dinner appeared on the table, and lifted his gaze just in time to see Dumbledore sit down carefully, knowing it was because of old bones in an old body.

Looking back down at his empty plate, he then glanced at the offered food spread out down the middle of the table. Seeing something he wanted, he used his fork to spear fair amount of chips before putting them on his plate, and doing the same with a chicken breast a little further down the table. He then squirted tomato ketchup onto his plate, situated his fork comfortably in his hand and dug in.

. . .

Severus Snape watched from the head table as the youngest Potter ate. Harry was small, much smaller than his brother or his father at that age, with long black hair that had blue tints and grass-green eyes. He had changed from the little boy with his father's messy hair and his mothers emerald eyes, and changed into his own person. He rather hoped the young boy wasn't anything like his father.

. . .

"Hello. You looking forward to your first year at Hogwarts?" A young boy had slid into the seat opposite Hermione. He looked no older than 14, with light brown hair and intelligent hazel eyes.

"Yes. My brothers ahve told me all about it. I've been looking forward to it for years." Ron answered.

"What about you two?" The boy turned to Jasper and Hermione.

"I only found out I was a witch in July, but I've read so much about Hogwarts I feel I already know it. I can't wait to get to lessons."

"Yes, I feel it is going to be a brilliant experience."

The boy nodded, obviously agreeing with all of them.

"Oh yeah! I'm Asif Wolfe."

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Hermione Granger."

The boy nodded, and after a few minutes of eating in comfortable silence, engaged a conversation about lessons with Hermione.

Jasper and Ron started their own conversations, and only stopped when the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up.

"Ahem, just a few words now that we're all fed and watered."

Jasper whispered in Ron's ear - "He's making us sound like horses." Ron snickered.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." His blue eyes flashed over to who Jasper perceived were Ron's older twin brothers.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch." And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Jasper looked over to Hermione, who was frowning thoughtfully up at the headmaster.

"Why would he tell us that when he knows that as children we'll naturally go and investigate something that's forbidden?" She whispered.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried.

Jasper noticed that a few of the teachers turned suddenly pale when the old man announced that, and had to bite his lip to stop himself from grinning.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, flicking his wand in a small pattern. "And off we go!"

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

The whole school sung the words that had appeared in the air above Dumbledore's head.

The last one to finish the song where the Weasley twins, who were singing it to a funeral march.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Jasper got up with the others when the prefects shouted for the first years to follow them. He walked beside Ron as they were led up winding staircases and down long corridors.

The two fifth-years stopped when they reached a door, one without a doorknob or a keyhole, but a golden knocker in the shape of an eagle. The female prefect stepped up to the door and used the knocker to rap smartly on the door.

The first years waited in silence for a few seconds, most of them jumping in surprise when the eagle opened it's mouth and spoke.

"How do you make ten with two straight sticks?"

The prefect thought for a moment before answering.

"Cross them over to make an X, so that it is the roman numeral for ten."

The door opened, and the eight Ravenclaw first years stepped inside. They gasped when they saw the room - it was large and circular, with a dark blue carpet and blue patterned walls. It had high arched windows wich hung with blue and bronze silks, and the ceiling was painted with stars. There was a fireplace in the middle of the circle, a large coffee table in front of it and comfy-looking, overstuffed blue armchairs and two or three seater sofa's spread out in a circle around it. There were a few tables spread out behind them, most of them near the windows, with padded chairs pushed underneath them. Pushed up against the free parts of the wall were large bookcases, books crammed in even where normally they wouldn't fit. There was a door on the opposite side of the room to the way they had just come in, and next to it was a statue of a woman.

Jasper looked around in wonder, the large, free and airy room, reminding him of a larger version of his bedroom back home.

"Alright, dormitories is over there - " The male prefect pointed towards the other door. "That statue is Lady Rowena Ravenclaw, our founder. Curfew is Half-ten - your not allowed out of the common room past that time unless you've either got special permission, a good reason or you're a prefect. The boys dormitories are on the left and the girls on the right." The boy intoned, before he yawned widely and wondered over to a sofa near the fire.

The girl chuckled at her fellow prefect before she turned back to the first-years.

"I'm Penelope Clearwater and that's Andrew Hart. Breakfast starts at half-seven and ends at eleven, as it's a Sunday tomorrow. On Sundays, lunch is at half-one, so eat a lot at breakfast. We have supper at quarter to eight. You'll learn the rest on monday, as well as get your schedules. Goodnight."

The first years echoed the goodnight before walking as a group over to the door. A boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes opened it and led the way up the stair case there, the group stopping when they reached the set of doors with the number 1 on it. One door was blue, the other one purple. The blue one was on the left and the purple one on the right, so the group split in half to look at the place they'd be sleeping in for the


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Dear Dad,_

_This place is awesome! It's a giant castle, with moving portraits and secret passageways and suits of armor and loads of things! I was sorted into Ravenclaw, which is the house for those who wish for to be more knowledgeable. Our rooms are in a tower! We get into the common room through a door, which asks us a riddle every time we need to get in, and if we don't get it right we have to wait for someone else to come and knock again._

_I've made loads of friends as well. My two best friends are Hermione Granger, who's a muggleborn, and Ron Weasley, who's a pure blood. Then there's Michael Corner and Terry Boot, Lisa Turpin, Sue Li and Isobel McDougal, who are also in Ravenclaw. I haven't got to know anyone in the other houses. The older years are all really helpful, and Filius Flitwick, who's our head of house, is really kind. I think he's half goblin of elf, as he's really tiny._

_I know I've only been gone a day, but I wanted to tell you what had happened so far. We're getting our schedules tomorrow, and I'm personally really looking forward to Potions. Hermione's really looking forward to Charms, which is taught by Professor Flitwick. Potions is taught by Severus Snape, the head of Slytherin. Ron's too tired to tell me anything, and he is currently grumbling at me, asking how I can be so awake this early in the morning (It's half nine!)._

_I've seen the Potters, and at this time they're staring at me, but I'm not looking at them, and am going to stick to my decision to avoid them as much as possible. They look as if they're expecting me to go and run too them, crying about missing them - yeah, right! I can barely remember them, and the Dursley's always told me that they gave me up because I was even freakier then them. The Potter boy, Charlie, doesn't seem too bad._

_Blue seems to really like this place as well. He's already explored the entire Ravenclaw tower, and most of the higher up corridors. Ron's got a pet rat called Scabbers, but he doesn't do much except eat and sleep, although he did spend most of the morning running away from Blue. Hermione doesn't have a pet yet but she's hoping she can get an owl either next year or for her birthday._

_I saw Dumbledore yesterday, and he is totally mad, but not in the nice way. He kept glaring at nothing, and when he looked at me - which was quite often - it didn't feel curious, but more like he wanted to hurt me._

_Everyone keeps calling me Harry, as well, and I still can't come up with something to explain for me asking them to call me my real name._

_Anyway, how are you? How's Abbey, Ducky and Tony? Is everyone alright? Has Tom convinced you to hire another agant yet to replace Vivian? Are you on a case? If you are, then good luck!_

_Love you,_

_Jasper._

Jasper cooed at the beautiful barn owl as he tied the letter onto the birds leg. Hermione sat on his right, also making noises at the owl, feeding it pieces of bacon. Ron sat on the other side of him, his arms folded on the table, and his head leaning on his arms. His eyes were drooping, even he watched Jasper and Hermione coo at the bird. He was slightly curious as to why Jasper was writing to his family so soon after he left them, but supposed that Jasper's dad would want to know what house he was in. He knew that Percy had already owled their parents with his house, as he had with Fred and George.

As he watched the owl fly off through the open window, Jasper glanced around at the scarcely occupied hall, most students deciding to sleep in after the Welcoming Feast, even though it was nearly ten o' clock. Turning back to his breakfast, he blinked at Ron, who had finally sat up enough to stuff his face full of traditional english breakfast. Hermione was calmly eating her own jam covered toast, occasionally glancing at Ron, slightly disgusted.

Lily Potter watched from the head table as her youngest son and his two friends ate breakfast. The youngest Weasley boy was stuffing his face with sausage and eggs, the muggleborn who's name she couldn't remember was slowly making her way through a pile of toast, talking with Harry, who was eating a small pile of syrup coated pancakes. They were almost alone in the Great Hall, as herself, Severus and Poppy were the only people sitting at the head table. There was three Gryffindors, four Hufflepuffs and Slytherins and five Ravenclaws, as most people had chosen to sleep in, and the really early risers - who were mostly Ravenclaws and Slytherins - had already came and gone.

Lily observed as Harry wrote a letter to someone, and sent it off with one of school owls, and couldn't help but feel curious as to who he was writing on his second day of school, and jealous that he was writing a friend or family member when he hadn't even looked at her past the usual glance at the head table when he walked into the room. She had spoken to James and Charlie about it the previous night, before her son had to go to his dorms. They had come to the conclusion that the Dursleys never told him about them, and that they'd wait awhile before confronting him, that they'd meet him in their classes first, even though Charlie wouldn't have many with him, as Gryffindor's were usually paired up with Slytherins.

Jasper glanced up at the woman who was his mother when he felt her gaze on him. Frowning at her, the expression deepened when she met his eyes and surprise entered her own emerald orbs. Turning back to Hermione, he carried on their conversation about their classes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update, and the short chapter. A new update should be out soon. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter 9

They began lessons the next day. They had once again gotten up early, Jasper almost having to drag Ron to the Great Hall for breakfast, the Weasley complaining the whole way down the long corridors, only stopping when he had to take a deep breath. The red-head didn't stop complaining until he had stuffed his face with his favourite breakfast. After most of the students had arrived, the head of houses - Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape - descended from the head table to give the students their schedule.

By the time Professor Flitwick got to Jasper, Hermione and Ron, Hermione was bouncing with excitement at the thought of their new classes, Ron was moaning about having to get up so early nearly every day of the week for months, and Jasper was staring amusedly at his friends.

"Here you go." The small man squeaked. He handed them each a piece of parchment, their names on top in bold letters, the weekdays down the side, times along the top and underneath their names and lessons in their respective slots. Professor Flitwick smiled at them, wishing them a good first day before moving on down the table. Looking at their schedule, Hermione's excitement skyrocheted.

"We have double Potions first." Ron observed, peering down at his timetable. "Fred and George say that the teacher, Snape, is horrible. Apparently he favours Slytherins, hates Gryffindors, ignores Hufflepuffs and barely tolerates Ravenclaws. So I suppose we're not too bad off."

Jasper hummed half heartedly, not caring what the teacher was supposedly like, prefering to make an opinion once he had met the man, and looking forward to his first magial lesson at Hogwarts.

As they walked to the dungeons, which was were the Potions class was held, Hermione was continuously spouting of facts she thought would be useful for the two boys to know before they entered their Potions class.

"Did you know that the Professor, Severus Snape, is the youngest Wizard ever to gain a Mastery? And that he's invented loads of new potions, like Wolfsbane?"

Ron furrowed his brows, not recognising the name.

"Like what?"

"Wolfsbane is a potion made by Professor Snape a few years ago. Its for Werewolfs, and suppresses the Wolf's nature, so that on the night of the full moon, the Werewolf has more of a human mind." Jasper answered before Hermione could. "It can be really dangerous though, because Werewolfs can become ill if they ignore their wolf for too long. Its mostly to be used only for special occasions."

Ron nodded, now understanding the uses of the potion and why it was called what it was. Turning back to concentrating on not getting lost, he barely paid Hermione half an ear as they walked.

From behind them, Lily Potter couldn't help but feel proud that her youngest was so smart. She was also rather pleased that he had already made new friends, although slightly surprised that he had made friends with the youngest Weasley boy and not the Boy-Who-Lived, his brother.

Listening to them talk about the Wolfsbane potion, and Severus' part in it, brought up long-buried memories of late nights spent talking to Severus about the potions he wanted to make to help people. Feeling a wave of sadness wash over her, and dark thoughts creeping up, she turned her thoughts to her lesson plans for her new students as the Muggle-studies teacher.

The classroom Potions was held in, was a stone, temperature controlled room. The teacher had yet to arrive, but as the door was left open, the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years walked in and chose themselves seats.

Desks were separated so that people were sat in pairs, so Ron and Jasper sat together and Hermione sat in front of them with a Hufflepuff they hadn't met yet.

When the Professor did show up, it was in a flurry of black robes and near silent footsteps. Jasper got his first close look at the young Professor.

His skin was one step away from sickingly pale, and his eyes were bottomless pits of black. His shoulder length hair was slightly greasy - Jasper guessed from the potion fumes - and fell around his sharp face. His cheekbones were high, and complemented his long nose and thin lips.

He was glaring at the, as he stopped at the front of the room, one step away from leaning on his desk. His observant eyes swept across the room, taking in the 16 nervous students.

Severus looked at his new students, inwardly smirking as some of them shifted nervously as his gaze landed on each first year individually.

His gaze soon landed on the youngest Potter, sitting beside the youngest Weasley boy. Instead of talking like he expected them to be doing - going by past experiences with both families - they were looking at him with interest, parchment and quills on the desk in front of them, along with their potion books.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death." Severus paused, looking at the engrossed students. "As long as your not Dunderheads."

Jasper blinked as Professor Snape turned around dramatically after he'd finished his 'welcome to Potion's' speech.

The Professor picked up a piece of parchment and a quill waiting for him on his desk, and began taking roll call. He stopped when he came to the name Harry Potter and looked up to study the small boy sitting near the front of his classroom.

"Ah, Harry Potter, the brother of our newest celebrity. Let's hope that you don't get caught up in your brothers fame." He drawled out, watching as the boy blinked at him, confused, before smiling tentivately.

After the Professor carried on calling out names, Jasper turned to Ron with a question in his eyes. He may understand that he was the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived, but he didn't know how he could be caught up in the fame - he hadn't seen his birth family in years, he hardly even remembered them. Ron shrugged at him, mouthing 'I'll tell you later'. Jasper smiled slightly at his friend.

"Potter!"

Jasper didn't look away from Ron until the red-head nudged him, nodding slightly in the direction of the Professor. Jasper quickly turned to the teacher.

"Yes, Professor?"

Snape sneered at the boy.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Japser racked his brains, trying to remember the name of the potion.

"Draught of the Living Death, sir." He replied softly once he'd remembered.

Snape blinked, slightly surprise that the baby Potter knew the answer.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar?"

Resisting the urge to say an apothecary, Jasper answered, knowing the answer without having to think on it.

"In the stomach of a goat, sir."

"Tell me, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked again, covering up his surprise.

"Nothing, they're the same thing. They're also called aconite." Jasper replied, the knowledge coming to him easily.

As Snape glared at Jasper, everyone around them was quietly writing notes on what had just been said.

"Nice to know that someone knows what they're doing. Five points to Ravenclaw." Snape said reluctuntly, although slightly glad he wasn't giving the points to Gryffindor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait. I had written the first part ages ago, but it wasn't very long, and I wanted to make it at least a bit longer. This is still not a very long chapter, but the next one should be better.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The weekend came quickly for Jasper and his friends, and Saturday found Jasper standing in front of the gargoyle that guarded the headmasters office.

"I would like to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore, please." Jasper told the stone creature.

If it wasn't made of stone, and therefore inanimate, Jasper would have sworn it nodded at him. A few moments later, the gargoyle moved aside, revealing a long, winding staircase.

Jasper quickly stepped up to the staircase, ready to climb the long trek up the stairs. That didn't happen. Instead, the moment his feet were on the bottom step, the stairs starting rotating, bringing him higher and higher until a large, wooden door came into view. Eyes widening, Jasper grabbed hold of the banister as he swayed with surprise. Once he had gained his balance, he giggled slightly, the ride reminding him of an escalator.

Stepping off the staircase once it had ground to a halt, Jasper walked up to the door, managing to knock on it only once before he was bid entrance.

"Good morning, my boy." Dumbledore smiled. Jasper had to clench his jaw slightly to refrain himself from sneering at and correcting the man.

"Good morning, Professor." He lifted one side of his mouth in an impression of a smile before letting it drop.

Dumbledore gazed at him through twinkling blue eyes, and gestured at one of the chairs positioned in front of his large mahogany desk.

"What can I help you with his fine day?"

"I have come to inform you about a change in my name."

Dumbledore looked mildly interested now, as well as slightly alarmed.

"What do you mean, my boy? Your name is Harry Potter."

"Well, you see, sir, I haven't been called that name in years. I go by Jasper Gibbs now."

Dumbledore was looking rather panicked now.

"Why would you change your name, my boy?"

Jasper closed his eyes briefly, pushing down the anger and frustration at being called 'my boy' by a man he barely knew.

"When I was younger, I was never told my name, and so when it came to naming me, I chose the name Jasper Gibbs. I have come to tell you that it should be changed, that I would appreciate it if you told the teachers, and that you don't question it further. You have no right looking into my private life." Jasper managed to keep from snapping.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, my boy. It may bot be entirely legal."

"It is legal. In both the magical world, and the mundane world. You can do nothing to change it." Knowing that he got the point across, and that Dumbledore would have no choice but to do as he said under the power of the Hogwarts Charter, Jasper stood up and started towards the door.

"I still can not do it, my boy. And you should not talk to your elders that way." Dumbledore reprimanded.

"Under the Hogwarts charter, as long as it is legal, I have a right to add my true given name to the Hogwarts List of Names, and as Headmaster, unless an Heir of the founders in discovered, only you have the power to do so." As he was walking out the doorway, he quickly turned around a peeked his head back through the door, looking directly at the slowly reddening headmaster. "And I'm a Gibbs. The only authority I respect are the REALLY powerful ones, as long as they deserve my respect. And your not one of them."

And he disappeared down the stairs, not waiting for them to take him down.

. . .

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and leaned his chin on them as he glared out the window. He had just changed the name 'Harry James Potter' to 'Jasper Ryann Gibbs.'

Now, Dumbledore was a smart, wise man. He had seen the world, the good and evil, the light and the dark. He had lived through three magical wars and played a major part in two of them. Now, he was preparing to lead the light against the same man he had fought against in the last war, as Dumbledore was sure he was coming back from where he went when he was temporarily defeated by the oldest Potter son.

Although, he supposed that it was now the only Potter son. The youngest was a Gibbs now, wasn't he.

He couldn't wait to tell the Potters. (Oh merlin, he could feel the sarcasm dripping from his brain - he paused, thinking he was spending too much time around teenagers.)

Dumbledore sighed once more. He could fight, he could lead when needed, he was a brilliant headmaster - if he did say so himself - but he was getting far too old to deal in the affairs of his followers.

. . .

After his talk with Dumbledore, Jasper made his way to the library, where he knew that Hermione had set up camp for the weekend, and that she had most probably dragged Ron with her.

So, when he walked into the mostly deserted library, he was greeted by the sight he had expected to see; Hermione was sat at a large table in the corner, next to a window that over looked the Quidditch pitch. The curly haired girl was surrounded by books, and three of them were open on the surface in front of her. Ron sat on a seat opposite her, a notepad out in front of him, and was absent-mindedly scribbling on the sheet of paper.

Slipping into the seat next to Ron, Jasper smiled at the boy when he looked up from his drawing.

"Hey Ron." Jasper greeted softly, smiling at his friend.

"Hey Jasper. How did the meeting go?"

"Dumbledore was annoyed and refused to change the name, but I reminded him about the Hogwarts Charter, so he was under obligation to change it, as only he could as the acting Headmaster until a Founders Heir is found."

"I still don't know how you found out about all that." Ron looked imploringly at Jasper, hinting with his expression that he wanted to know.

"Sorry Ron, that's a secret." Jasper grinned at Ron's face, and peeked over the red heads arm to look at his drawing.

It showed three people, barely faces this early into construction, and Jasper could tell that it was Hermione, Ron and himself.

Looking up at Ron, Jasper smiled brightly before looking over to Hermione and stretching out his leg to kick her and get her attention.

The brown haired girl jumped, knocking over a small pile of books that were sitting near her elbow and looked up, startled.

"What?" She snapped when she realised who had interrupted her research.

"Hello Hermione. How are you this morning? And what are you researching in here?" Jasper smiled slightly at the girl.

"Fine, thanks. I'm researching about all those rules and the Hogwarts Charter and the Founders Heirs and all those other things you talked about." Hermione explained.

"If you want any help, just ask." Jasper offered as the girl went back to her books. She only nodded to show that she heard him.

Jasper grinned at Ron before he reached down for his own bag to pull out his own book.

Sitting there with his new friends, the mid day sun shining down on them through the open window, Jasper was rather glad that he had chosen to come to Hogwarts for a few years at least instead of staying in America like he had originally planned.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry about the late update. I started this ages ago, but I found the talk between the trio and Draco really hard to write, and it took me ages. I've tried to make this as long as I can, but it's still quite short. Hope you enjoy it, anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 11

The first time they met Draco Malfoy, it was a sunny day, and most of the school was outside after classes had finished to soak up what was probably the last of the sun before the autumn of October set in. They had seen the blond in classes and the hallway before, but had never attempted to speak with the youngest Malfoy, and he had never done the same.

But this one day, this lovely day, Jasper, Hermione and Ron were sat underneath a large oak tree near the Black Lake, watching a group of third years trying to coax the Giant Squid to show itself. Ron could see his twin brothers there with their best friend.

The three first years had been sitting there for a while, each of them engaging in separate activities. Hermione was leant up against the tree, reading a large, dusty tome she had found in library titled _A Guide to Medieval Sorcery_. Jasper was lying on the grass near her, his eyes closed and soaking up the sun. Ron had brought out his homework, and was scribbling his latest potions essay on a piece of parchment.

It was nearing dinner time when the blond appeared, backed up by the two huge, troll-like first years he calls friends.

"I haven't seen you before." He directed at Hermione and Jasper. "And a Weasley." He sneered. "Not going to fawn over your saviour, Weasel, like the rest of your family?"

" Shut up Malfoy." Ron mumbled, concentrated on his half completed homework. Jasper peered up at the blond, levelling himself up onto his elbows to see their three peers better.

Malfoy glanced down at the Potter turned Gibbs, and his sneer dropped of his face, turning vaguely surprised before all emotion cleared of his face.

"You're that lost Potter son." He commented. The two boys by his sides blinked slowly for a moment before their mouths turned into smirks.

"The unwanted, abandoned son." The one on the right sneered. The other nodded in agreement.

Malfoy turned around to face his two fellow Slytherins, sneer back full force.

"Don't talk about what you don't know." He almost scolded. The two looked confused for a moment, before wandering off when the blond told them to go to the Great Hall and wait for him, looking positively delighted at the mention of the food hall.

"I apologise for their behaviour, they aren't exactly the best wands in a shop." Malfoy said politely.

Hermione blinked at him, rather perplexed at the peculiar expression he had used, Ron had looked up from his homework when he had heard the start of the apology, a truly surprised expression on his face, and Jasper had sat up fully, crossed his legs and leaned his elbows on his knees so he could rest his face in his hands, and was peering up at the Malfoy curiously.

. . .

It wasn't until dinner had passes, desert had been served and they each had a sharing of their favourite treat in front of them that any of the three children said anything about what had happened earlier that evening.

"So . . ." Ron trailed of, sticking a forkful of chocolate cake into his mouth.

"That was Draco Malfoy." Jasper continued.

"And he apologised." Ron confirmed. "Didn't know he could, to be honest."

"He's Lucius Malfoy's son, isn't he?" Hermione interjected.

"That he is. Malfoy's family has always had a feud with mine. Our fathers hate each other." Ron said.

"They haven't always. Back in the late 1800's, a Weasley and a Malfoy were best friends. The feud started because their sons both loved one woman, and both fathers had tried to make the woman chose their child. In the end, she married a Black. Its actually a really funny story." Jasper said.

Both Ron and Hermione stared at him, surprise blatant on both of their faces.

"Where did you learn that?" Hermione finally asked.

"Back home, I learnt all I could about all magical families. Their history are amazing, and if there's one thing I love more than chocolate, it history."

* * *

James Potter watched from his place at the head table as his lost son talked to his new friends. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he could see the smiles on their faces, the laughter in their eyes, and couldn't help but feel guilty about giving his youngest son up. Looking at the tree friends, his mind wandered back to their first class with him a few weeks ago.

**_- - - Flashback - - -_**

_He opened the door a few minutes before the bell was due to ring and went back to sit behind his desk. He could hear some scrambling coming from outside, and smiled when he heard the quiet laughter of one of his either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw first years. He had always enjoyed listening to children's laughter - it showed they were happy, and to him, being both a teacher and a father, nothing was better than children being happy. _

_His smiled widened then dropped slightly when he saw the small frame of his youngest son - no, not his son, not anymore, he supposed. Not after giving him up to Lily's muggle relatives. Harry was followed in by what was quickly becoming recognised as his best friends, even though they were only three days into their first year. They were the first one's in the room, although a few more Ravneclaws trickled in soon after. _

_A few minutes after the bell had rang, everyone but his oldest son and one other Gryffindor had arrived, and James sighed, wondering if his son had gotten lost, or if he was late because he hadn't left the Great Hall until too late - this lesson was just after lunch, and all Potter man loved their food._

_Turning to close the door, he stopped when he saw Charlus and an average height, slightly chubby, brown haired, brown eyed boy barrel into the classroom, leaning over to place their hands on their knees as they panted, trying to get their breaths back. _

_"As this is the first lesson, and your first week of school, I won't punish you, but next week, you will need to make it on time." He told the boys sternly. Even if one of them was his own son, he wasn't going to go easy on them when they were late - education is important, after all. "Go find your seats." _

_He waited for them to get situated next to each other before moving to the front of the classroom, surveying the class before he started his Start of Term Speech. _

_"Hello class, I'm James Potter, and will be addressed as Professor Potter. Welcome to your first class of Defence Against the Dark Arts. The first thing you need to understand about this class, is that it can become quite dangerous sometimes, and I won't tolerate anything other than your best. Over the next seven years, you will all be learning things like duelling, defensive charms, magical creatures and how to defend yourself against them, numerous charms and jinx's, many different curses - ones that you both can and can not use - and the theory behind defensive magic. I hope you are all prepared for what we will be going through._

_Now, with that over and done with, I hope we can have a nice few years together. I'm sure your all looking forward to this class." James smiled at the class, noting that most of the Ravenclaws were taking notes, and the Gryffindors were staring at him in awe, obviously having heard of him._

_He started taking roll call a minute later, and looked down the list, taking in and remembering all the children of powerful purebloods, and the names he doesn't recognise._

_. . ._

_Its nearing the end of the lesson, and he was having the class practice the Verdimillious charm, something he didn't expect many people to get. Not many did, and as he went around the classroom, he noticed that it was mainly purebloods that were getting it. _

_When he reached Harry, he noticed the boy helping the youngest Weasley boy, Ron, with the charm, helping him do the wand movements. He couldn't help the well of pride that bubbled up in him, and smiled as he got closer, and could catch some of their conversation._

_"Back home, at school, this is considered a basic charm. We generally use it so it alerts someone of we're in trouble. Like, once, I got lost in the woods outside of school. I was around nine, I think, and I was scared and it was getting dark and I didn't know what to do, but then I remembered the lesson we'd had earlier that day, and used this charm to send up green sparks. I did periodically, because no one would be able to find me from just one set of sparks, and they did. Dad was so glad that I was found, and I'd thought to use the charm, he let me go to work with him the next day, even though it was a school day." _

_James blinked, not sure what to think of what his son had just said. He had said that he had a Dad, that he'd had magical lessons before, that he already knew this charm, and had used it when he got lost._

_"I was a curious child. I always wondered off. Dad always got so worried." Harry gave a chuckle. _

_James smiled sadly, remembering how, when he was young, he had always wondered off, although his parents never got worried after the first time, as he never went of the Potter Manor Grounds._

_Turning back to walk back to his desk, James sighed once more, and wished for the nth time, that he hadn't given up little Harry, pushing the thought of his baby calling someone else Dad._

_**- - - Flashback ends - - -**_

And as he sat there watching the three friends talk and eat their deserts, he couldn't help but wish again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Once again, sorry for the late update, I haven't been in the mood to write this for a while - still aren't, really, but I felt I had to update. Hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 12

It was finally the end of October and the Halloween feast was upon them. Jasper, Ron and Hermione were sat happily at the Ravenclaw table, all of them discussing the Charms lesson they had had earlier that day. They had learned how to float feathers, using the incantation _Wingardium Leviosa_.

Hermione had been the first to get it right, with one of their year mates, Isobel McDougal, had done it soon after. Both had then helped their classmates, and by the end of the lesson, all of the Ravenclaws had been able to successfully cast the charm, earning 20 house points for good teamwork and a good attitude to learning.

It had been a fun lesson, and in Jasper's opinion, it was made even more fun, and funnier, by the ridiculous amount of pride Ron felt at performing the charm. And now, sitting at their house table in the Great Hall, surrounded by friends and acquaintances, Hermione and jasper could tease him about his pride smile and puffed out chest without having to worry that he would get too upset.

"You kept smiling at the silliest of moments, Ron. Remember during History of Magic, Professor Potter had even noticed and asked If everything was ok." Hermione recounted, having to stop every now and then to giggle. Jasper laughed with her, smiling at Ron as the red head's face steadily matched his hair.

It was true, though, what Hermione had said. Professor Lily Potter, History of magic Professor had indeed noticed the difference in the youngest Weasley boy. The three friends had come into her lesson, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors, and had set up for the double lesson near the front, next to a large window. They had a large variety of seats to chose from as only two other students were there - Gryffindors who seemed to find her classroom a better place to have a gossip about a teacher in her own classroom then the girls toilets.

They had come in five minutes before the bell was due to ring, and she had observed as Ron flushed red at random intervals and grinned goofily to himself for a few seconds when he though no one was looking.

He had done it during a test she had set so that she could see how much they had learnt and how much attention they had paid her during her lessons since the start of year. She found it was a good way to see what level of work she should give them their next lesson as well.

She had, quite wanting to know what had made him make such an expression, asked the red head if everything was ok and if anything had happened. She had only received an embarrassed look, a shake of the head, and small giggles from the boy she still though of as a son - no matter what Dumbledore had told her and James, and even though he may be called Jasper now, he would always be her little Harry, even if she did give him up - and the frizzy haired muggle-born the boys had become friends with.

For Jasper and Hermione, this was a good source of laughter, and Ron could see the funny element to it, but he didn't like being teased, and they hadn't done anything as friends to cause a big argument yet - they had, of course, had a few silly little spats, but nothing large - and he didn't really want to start one over this.

"Shut up, guys." He grumbled.

Jasper looked over at his best friend, saw the disgruntled expression, and lightly kicked Hermione in the leg under the table.

She, too glanced over at Ron and instantly took a deep breath to stop her giggles, also not wanting to start an argument.

When dessert had arrived, they were all eating quietly. Hermione was quietly munching on a piece of strawberry tart covered in whip cream - it was her favourite dessert, but her parents hardly ever let her eat it. Ron was loudly chewing on a piece of toffee pavlova, talking loudly to Jasper in between and - much to Hermione's disgust - during bites. Jasper was quietly munching his chosen pudding, a warm chocolate brownie covered in chocolate sauce, and was slowly scooting away from Ron, bringing his bowl with him as he moved closer and closer to the fourth year a little ways away from him, trying to get away from the flying pieces of treat as they flew out of his friends mouth when he talked.

All three had pushed their empty bowl back, and leaned their heads closer to talk when something happened. They were laughing, Jasper glaring at them he tried to get the mint ice cream out of his hair, from where it had gotten when he had leaned over a tub of the ice cream to talk to Hermione easier, using water from a nearby cup to help him in his endeavour.

The large, magnificent doors to the Great Hall suddenly slammed open, the pale, bow-legged form of the care taker, Argus Filtch slowly running in.

"Troll! Troll in the Dungeons! Troll!" He shouted, waving his arms wildly as Dumbledore quickly got to his feet, Professors Snape and McGonagall following him as he made his way to Filtch faster then the caretaker would ever dare try.

Students all around the hall started to whisper as the three Professors and the care taker started discussing in hushed whispers what was going on. The sounds only started to fade as Dumbledore made his way up to the podium in front of the teachers table. Dumbledore looked very grave.

"Students, I have just been informed that a Troll has been spotted in the castle. Prefects, please lead your house mates to your Common Room. Snacks will be sent up for your enjoyment, and your Head of House will come and inform you when the Troll had been banished." Dumbledore peered down at them for a moment through his half moon glasses before nodding once, and suddenly sound erupted through the hall.

Jasper grabbed hold of Ron's sleeve as he was forced up with the crowd of students suddenly surging toward the doors. He grabbed hold of Hermione as soon as he was able to, grabbing old of her wrist as she reached over to him. Moving closer, the three of them looked at each other before Jasper spoke up.

"Isn't the Slytherin Common Room in the Dungeons?" Ron questioned hesitantly.

"Huh, I think it is." Hermione said, scrunching up her eyebrows in thought.

Jasper looked around, pushing himself up on his tip toes to get a better view. As Ron and Hermione made sure he was going in the right direction and didn't bump into anyone, Jasper looked around to see what the Slytherins were doing.

The whole table was still full, two lines of green and silver tied youngsters sitting normally at the table. There were two missing though, the sixth year prefects. They were up by the head table, talking to the Headmaster and Professor Snape, their head of house. They had obviously had the same thoughts as the trio, and had gone to the two people able to do anything.

Soon, the two prefects were going back to their table, and sitting down in the empty spaces.

"It seems that the Slytherins are staying here." Jasper murmured. And so it did. They had all settled down for what they obviously thought was a long wait, and Professor Snape had just gone up to them to tell them something, probably to do with their arrangements for the evening.

"Hurry up, Ravenclaws. Follow me - Quickly!" A prefect Jasper couldn't remember the name of said sharply, startling the three first years out of their thoughts.

"Come on, lets go before the troll finds us." Ron said, laughing when Hermione swatted at him.

"Shut up, Ronald! It's in the Dungeons, it is too slow to catch us!" She said shrilly.

Jasper laughed at his friends, speeding up slightly so that they definitely didn't get attacked by the troll - his dad would never let it go if he did.

* * *

Charles tip toed carefully down the corridor, watching his greasy haired potions professor limp down the hallway, frowning at the man.

"What happened to him?"

Charles turned around and scowled at the dark skinned muggle born, Dean Thomas, who stood beside Neville Longbottom, who was also frowning at the professors retreating back.

"He came from the direction of the forbidden corridor. What do you think he was doing down there?" Neville asked his companions.

"Don't know." Charles blinked, before shaking himself lightly. "Come on, lets go find this troll."

And so they walked off, hoping to get a glimpse of the twelve foot tall, smelly troll.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Was heard, along with a put out sigh as the three Gryffindors walked down the corridor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Christmas was fast approaching, and with it the decision on whether or not he wanted to go home or stay at Hogwarts. On one hand, he loved it at Hogwarts, with the secret passageways and the huge library and all his friends, but on the other hand, he missed his dad, and Tony, and Abby and Ducky, and he had never spent a Christmas away from them since his dad had started working there some time after he was adopted.

So, mind made up, he told his friends what he was doing for the Holidays when they asked, and then put his name down for those going home when Professor Flitwick came around asking everyone what they were doing for the holidays.

Unfortunately, at the next staff meeting, all the teachers were informed of who was going home and who was staying, and when James and Lily Potter learned that Jasper was going home for Christmas, it spurred them into action to talk to their abandoned son, even after they had tried to put it off for as long as possible.

So, a week before everyone who was going home was due to board the Hogwarts Express, on a Wednesday afternoon, James Potter asked Jasper to stay behind after DADA. His wife was waiting in his office, having cancelled her last lesson so that she wouldn't be late for this. She appeared after the door to the classroom closed and locked magically, closing the door to the connected office closed behind her.

"Hello Jasper." She greeted quietly.

He nodded to her, not particularly wanting to, but having grown up with manners - well, mostly - he knew it was impolite not to respond in some way.

"Hello, Professor. What did you need me for, Professor Potter?" He turned back to James, missing the sad look on the red heads face at the title, even if she did know how silly it was of her to wish that he referred to her as something else like her other son - no, wait, only son did.

"We wanted to talk to you Jasper." James said softly as he sat down behind his desk, conjuring a chair quickly for his wife to sit on and gesturing for his lost son to pull up a chair from the desk behind him to sit on.

Jasper did so reluctantly, not really liking the though of a talk with these two professors in particular.

"You must know we are your parents by now, Jasper. We haven't exactly done anything to hide it, and you must also be aware that we named you Harry. We thought that we could talk to you to tell you why we gave you up." Lily started.

"You must understand, that when Voldemort was defeated, we weren't sure at first which one of you had killed him and survived the killing curse. We called Dumbledore, both because the Dark Lord had attacked our home and because we wanted his opinion. He examined both you and Charles, and looking at markings and magical signatures he declared Charles the boy-who-lived.

A month later, and we were immersed in the spotlight, in the fame that Charles brought with him. A few days after that, we went to Dumbledore with problems with you. We felt you were being neglected slightly, because we had to put so much work into Charles. He advised us to give you to Lily's relatives, the Dursleys, because he could add extra protection around the house because of the blood relation. He said that when you were eleven, it would be safer for you to come back to us, because you would be older and would understand why we did it. We never thought that you'd get adopted though." James added thoughtfully.

Jasper just looked at them through blank eyes as they stared at him hopefully, waiting for a positive response. They would be disappointed.

"You gave me up because you couldn't deal with fame. You went into hiding before, why not go into slight seclusion again - oh yeah, because you actually like the fame, the spotlight, the parties you get invited to, the gossip you get talked about it. You listened to a Headmaster about what was best for the family, and then you willingly gave me over to a family that you knew hate magic because of some wards that didn't even exist - " He stopped them before they could interrupt him " - blood wards like that only worked if there is love and acceptance between the family members and the person its protecting. Whether it be between me and Petunia or me and Dudley, if I had loved one of them, or one of them had loved me, they would have worked, and I could have excepted that excuse. But Petunia hated magic, detested it, was jealous and fearful of those that had it, and wanted to beat it out of me. Dudley was too young, only a few months older than me, and like most children, went along with his parents." He stopped there to take a deep breath, but before he could start again, Lily interrupted.

"We didn't think they'd do anything to you. We threatened them, left them a letter saying how they had better treat you right or they would be loosing something very important." She cried.

Jasper stared at her in bewilderment once more.

"You left a letter saying that. You do realise that he had about as many brain cells as a squirrel - all he thinks about is work, food and sleep. And more food. If you only left a letter, he would have thought that you didn't mean it, that you were just saying it out of courtesy because I was your son." The Potters didn't miss the 'was'. "They wouldn't have listened to a word that was said in that letter because they didn't believe it.

And if you really thought that I'd come back to you after you put me through that, then you aren't much smarter than Dursley himself. Even if I wasn't adopted, I don't think I would want anything to do with you. And I still don't." He stood up then, and then walked up to the desk, planting his hands on the desk and leaning forward until he was leaning right into their faces - doing an extremely good impression of his dad, if he did say so himself.

"So, listen up. I am adopted with a proper family, and my name is Jasper Ryann Gibbs, and their is nothing you can do to change that. Apart from being one of my professors. which can change at anytime if my dad wanted to pull me out, you have absolutely no authority over me. I have never had any inclination what so ever to spend any time outside of lessons with you, and I highly doubt I ever will. You gave me up, now you have to deal with the consequences."

. . .

_Dear Dad,_

_ Sorry for not writing sooner, I've had a really bust couple of months trying to get used to lessons and curfews and all the new magical aspects and the castle._

_I've decided that I'm coming home for Christmas, and have already put my name down. All the staff know, and James and Lily Potter confronted me about it the other afternoon. I'm alright, though, just angry about their reasons for giving me up. _

_They said that the fame was getting to them, that they felt they were neglecting me, and went to Dumbledore for advice, and he told them to give me to the Dursleys because of some non existent blood wards. Apparently as soon as I came to Ho__gwarts, I was going to be allowed to be theirs again, but don't worry, I burst their bubble. _

_I then told them about how they were wrong and why they were wrong and that they couldn't take me away no matter how hard they tried and that I loved it with you. I certainly told them, and when I'd relayed it to Ron and Hermione later, they totally agreed with me. _

_Oh, yeah, you remember Draco Malfoy, the pure blood boy that I was telling you about. He sent me an invitation to his New Years party, and I said that I'd have to ask you first, but I'd really like to go because he persuaded his dad to invite Ron and Hermione, even if they are a Weasley and a Muggle born. His dad is Lucius Malfoy, a really powerful politician in the Wizarding World, and I'd quite like to meet him too. _

_Anyway, Dad, remember to pick me December 19th at Kings Cross Station at 13:00. If the train's late, it'll be because of the snow that's due that day. _

_See you dad, and say hey to Abby, Tony and Ducky. _

_Jasper. _

* * *

**There we go, another chapter. This one finally has some sort of confrontation with the Potter's, which is what people have been asking for. Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the end, it was decided that Hermione would also be going home, whilst Ron gained special permission to stay in Gryffindor Tower with his brother's over the three week holiday, as his parents had already arranged for themselves and Ginny to go to Romania to see their second eldest son, Charlie, who worked with dragons over there.

So, it was a cold morning that they boarded the red Hogwarts express waiting for them at Hogsmeade station on December 19th. There was light snow falling from the sky, and as he and Hermione walked to the carriages waiting for them a little ways away from the Forbidden forest, turning back every few steps to wave goodbye to Ron, who was stood on the stone top step leading to the large double doors that were slightly open, revealing the grand entrance hall of Hogwarts.

They got into a carriage together, but before they could close the door, two people ran up to them, shouting at them, to wait. Sticking her head out, Hermione looked around quickly, squinting through the lightly falling snow, seeing that all the other carriages had already set of, and held the door open for the two people who had slowed down as they came nearer to their carriage.

When they climbed into the carriage, Hermione shut the door tightly, and one of the people, a boy who looked a few years older then them, performed a charm that Jasper had never heard before, but he quickly recognised it a warming spell.

They all settled down, rearranging themselves to get comfortable in the small space they had. Suddenly, the stillness of the carriage was broken when it started moving, a slow trot moving them forward. One of the people that had entered the carriage stuck his hand out, obviously waiting for either Hermione or Jasper to take it as he hadn't directed it at anyone in particular.

Jasper took it after glancing quickly at Hermione, his small hand sliding into a handshake easily with the larger one.

"Hello, Cedric Diggory. That chap over there is Joseph Sorin." The boy who had introduced himself as Cedric looked about thirteen or fourteen, with wind swept reddish brown hair and light grey eyes. He had a boyishly handsome face, and looked as if he had just started going through puberty. He looked quite tall as he was folded into his seat, with long lanky limbs and Jasper could feel callouses on his hand from what he guessed was either lots of work on Herbology or Quidditch.

The other boy looked around the same age as Cedric with slightly curly dark blond hair to his ears and laughing green eyes. He had the same sort of face as the purebloods the two younger children had seen - high cheekbones, strong chin, narrow lips, sharp nose, but this Joseph looked quite a lot more laid back then some of them they had met. He didn't look quite as tall or lanky as Cedric, but looked equally as if he would be very handsome when he was older.

Both boys were wearing thick black robes with the Hogwarts crest on the left breast, with thick blue sweaters on underneath and smart black jeans, as well as what looked like dragon-hide boots. Both of them were also wearing Hufflepuff coloured - Black and yellow - scarfs and gloves that did not go with the rest if their clothes, although looked quite comfy and warm.

"Jasper Gibbs." He introduced himself.

"Hermione Granger." His female companion piped up, a slight squeak in her voice as she stared at the two Hufflepuff boys.

Jasper and Hermione were both wearing thick black robes, like the older two boys, but theirs didn't have the Hogwarts crest on them. Underneath, Hermione wore thick black tights with a knee-length white skirt with a white shirt and thick black cardigan, as well as dragon-hide boots that Jasper and Ron had gotten for her for a late birthday present a few months ago. Jasper had on comfy blue jeans with a thick dark blue sweatshirt, and dragon hide boots like the other three people in the carriage, his brought last year from a shop back in America.

Both of them wore blue and bronze striped scarfs, and Hermione was wearing matching gloves, though Jasper had his hands encased by thick leather instead.

"Third years, Hufflepuffs. What about you?" Joseph asked quietly.

"First years, Ravenclaws." Hermione replied.

They soon drifted back into silence, settling back into the worn leather seats. They spent the rest of the thirty minute ride to Hogsmeade station in quiet conversation, either between each other, or with their friends.

. . .

Sirius Black was a well known man. A decorated Auror, as well as the head of the Black Family, he had also become quite popular for both his looks and his connection to the Potter family.

So, as he stood at Kings Cross station on Platform 9 3/4, he wasn't surprised by the attention he was getting, be it from the reporters or the older woman around him.

Looking around the slightly crowded platform, he smiled as he saw all the families waiting for their children. He couldn't help but feel both happy and proud that children could come home from Hogwarts to spend Christmas with family without the threat of Death Eaters or Voldemort, and that he had helped rid England of the DE's.

He almost whooped when the bright red train pulled into the platform, billows of smoke puffing out from the front and being directed magically towards the other side of the train, where it was completely empty. When the doors opened at the same time, he up and down the train frantically, grinning and running over to who came out of the door at the very front.

James Potter, his best mate, stepped off the train, turning around to help his wife down with a steadying hand. Lily Potter smiled welcomingly at Sirius, and when he turned around, James clasped hands with the Black Lord.

"Hey, mate. How you doing?" James asked lazily.

"Good, James, good. How'd the first term go? How's Charlus doing? I heard the little Harry did arrive - how's he doing?"

James was smiling and nodding along with the first two questions, smiling pleasantly at his best friend since childhood, but froze when he heard about Harry, the smile slipping off his face.

"It's Jasper now, Sirius." He said lowly.

Not understanding, Sirius opened his mouth, ready to ask what he meant, but was stopped when they heard a large crash.

Quickly looking over, James, Lily and Sirius all saw a tall, black-haired, pig-tailed woman dressed in what Lily remembered the muggles called Goth attire - large platform shoes, thigh-high thick black socks, a green and black plaid skirt and a thick black jumper. She had on a long leather coat that looked vaguely like a robe, though the two Potters and the Black could tell it wasn't.

What really made their eyes open though, was what the woman was doing. Her leather covered arms were wrapped tightly around the small figure of a young boy, and when Lily and James saw who, they let out quiet gasps.

The muggle-dressed form of the small child they still thought of as their son was pulled tightly against the chest of the muggle woman, small arms wrapped tightly around her middle. An older man stood of to the side, salt and pepper hair sprinkled with grey and hard blue eyes staring fixedly on the boy, a happy smile on the slightly wrinkled face. Next to him stood a younger man with tanned skin and light brown, short hair. His eyes were a glittering green and James could feel an irrational welt of jealousy rise in him when the man rushed forward to grab Har-, no, Jasper, in a hug.

Who were these people?

"That's Harry, isn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Jasper, Sirius. He's called Jasper Gibbs now." Lily replied morosely.

Sirius turned grey eyes back to the group of four, only to see the elder man pulling the child into a tight hug, pulling the black haired boy into his arms.

"Who are they?"

All three adults started, turning around. There eyes widened in surprise when they saw Charlus there, having not heard him walk up.

Lily sighed when she thought of the question her son had asked, moving forward to wrap an arms around his shoulders.

"We don't know, Charlie. They look quite familiar to him, though." She said.

Charlus observed the group of four, biting his lip before looking up at his mother.

"They're his family."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jasper loved Christmas. Had since he had been adopted. Loved the festivities, the decoration, the love surrounding the family that had accepted him into their home. Even now, when that very family had been reduced by two important members, it had soon been increased by three different people.

An old man who was practically his Grandfather, a weird goth girl who was like an old sister, and an annoying ex-cop who had been his older brother since they had first met all those years ago, even if they weren't related by blood or in the eyes of the law. Three people who became just as important to him as his adopted mother and sister had been, if not before because of the difference in time spent together. Three people who, for years, have honoured the family tradition of Christmas dinner at the Gibbs family house.

This year was no different. Even after spending three and a half months in a completely different country, Jasper woke up on Christmas morning to Abby jumping on his bed and Tony and his dad making breakfast downstairs. This was not unusual - for years, he had woken up to that. Tony hated his father, and his father hated him, and Abby's parents were dead and her siblings lived in completely different states. Ducky would be coming round around three o'clock after he had sent his mother to her friends, bringing a traditional English dessert for after the Christmas dinner that would soon be cooking in their oven.

Jasper made it downstairs at just gone eight o'clock in the morning of 25th December, dressed in warm pyjamas and a thick dressing gown. He went straight to the living room, always loving seeing the large, brightly lit tree with the mounds of presents underneath it. Having not had any presents until he was about six, he still found it amazing, even five years later, to see the amount of presents waiting for him that particular morning.

When breakfast was set in their laps, and they had sat down in front of the tree to eat and talk before the process of opening presents began. Pancakes and bacon were eaten quickly, before Tony, Abby and Jasper all dived at the pile of presents waiting for them under the tree.

. . .

Later that night, while Leroy, Jasper, Abby and Tony were all sat in front of a roaring fire, cups of different alcohol in each of the adults hands, Jasper happily sipping at some whipped cream topped hot chocolate, Abby and Jasper were happily comparing presents.

Abby's favourite present by far was the set of dog collars and spiked wrist bands she had gotten groom Gibbs, with the set of two books, one of normal poisons she looked at everyday, as well as the slightly more obscure ones, but also a book on magical potions that acted at poisons, and how she could possibly make the antidotes - from Jasper.

Jaspers favourite was probably the box set of books and matching DVDs of a favourite manga/Anime, Naruto, from his dad. Ever since he could remember, though, his dad had always gotten him the best presents.

Tony was loudly exclaiming over the box set of movies he had gotten from a combined gift from Gibbs and Jasper, whilst Gibbs sat quietly examining the new set of sanding tools he had gotten from Abby.

Sighing, Gibbs looked over at the three people he considered his children. It was well known throughout all of NCIS that he considered both Tony and Abby his children, and that if something happened to them, the person whom committed what he considered a crime had to answer to him. It was also extremely well known that Jasper was untouchable, although that put him at high risk, being close to high up federal agents.

Turning back to where his son was happily laughing with Abby over something he was sure had to do with his senior agent, Gibbs smiled, a real, proper, happy smile at seeing his son at home, safe, and so jubilant.

. . .

_Dear Hermione,_

_How're you doing? How's your Christmas gone so far? Sorry it's so late, but I couldn't find anything that suit you until a few days ago, but here is your present. I hope you like it._

_Thanks for the books, by the way, I've been looking for these for ages, but they're not sold in bulk yet over here, so they've always been hard to buy._

_Have you written Ron yet? I was going to do it tomorrow, as I ordered his present from that catalogue in November, so I don't really think I need to hurry. How do you reckon he's doing with the Gryffs?_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed your Christmas, and see you at Kings Cross on December 31st, I'm still not sure how they're going to pick us up, though. I'll meet you at the entrance, I hope ill meet your parents though, I left before I could meet them before. See you then!_

_Jasper._

. . .

_Hey Ron,_

_Merry Christmas! How's it been going in the Lions den? You enjoy Christmas with your brothers? Did you like your present? Sorry for writing so late, but you remember what I told you my dad did? Yeah, he got a case. On Boxing Day. But it was alright, I spent the day in Abby's lab, playing solitaire - a card game - on the computer - a device that runs on electricity, in case you've forgotten._

_The rest if the holidays have been great, and I hope that yours have been too. I missed my family, but I don't regret deciding to go to Hogwarts - still not sure why I did it, but I'm glad I did. I met you and Mione, didn't I?_

_Anyway, I've got to go now. I'll see you December 31st, at the Malfoys. I'm meeting Hermione before, so well meet up with you there. Bye!_

_Jasper._

. . .

Albus Dumbledore gazed out at the frost covered grounds of Potter manor, cradling a glass of brandy in old weathered hands as gaze dazed at the slightly swaying tree. Music was playing loudly in the background, drunk laughter and childish complaints flying to his ears across the large ballroom.

The Potters had held their annual New Years ball, as they had always believed that Christmas was a time for family, which meant that they spent the day alone with only Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for company. Dumbledore was glad that their spirit hadn't been broken by the defected Potters refusal to spend Christmas with them.

Sighing, Dumbledore knocked back the last of his drink and stood up, his festive green robes swirling around his tall form. Glancing one more time at the small family of three, he walked towards and out of the door, past the apparition wards and popped out of existence, only to reappear back in his rooms at Hogwarts.

Ignoring the sadly trilling phoenix, he snarled in the general direction of the Books of Names, cursing the very existence of Jasper Gibbs as he planned his next move to fully reaffirm his hold on the Potters.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the late update, I just wasn't in the mood for writing, and some bad news has hit my family, so its been a sad few weeks. **

**I don't think this is my best piece of work, or the most exciting, but it should work. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

The next few months passed with nothing of importance going on, the Potters avoiding Jasper at Dumbledore's suggestion. When Ron had gotten a letter from his mother telling him to do the same, he had shook his head, telling his two best friends how his mother really must not listen to him if she thought he would stop talking to the smaller boy.

when Dumbledore had found out about their invitation and acceptance to the Malfoy New Year party, he had called the three of them up to his office, on the grounds that as headmaster, he had the right to worry about their safety in a former Death Eaters home.

_- - - Flashback - - -_

_Neither Jasper, Ron or Hermione could honestly say they believed what their headmaster was saying. _

_"It is dangerous for you to go to Malfoy Manor, especially without adult supervision." He was reprimanding them as if he had the right to. _

_"I believe you are mistaken, sir. We had adult supervision. And we were in no danger from going to Malfoy Manor. In fact, it was a rather enjoyable party." Hermione said, eyes narrowed on the old man. At the beginning of the year, she would have been mortified at talking back to the headmaster, but after having spent the past few months with Ron - who believed that respect was earned, not given - and Jasper, who had grown up with the belief that teamwork and truth were the centre of relationships, trust and respect, she had evened out her high opinion of teachers, and had come up with whom she should respect openly and whom she should respect all the time. Dumbledore was one of the few who fell into the category 'Never respect, trust or listen to unless someone else has verified it.' _

_"Who was with you?" The twinkling blue eyes had narrowed onto them, as if the headmaster was silently willing them to answer him truthfully. _

_'I wonder if he's drugged our tea' Hermione thought absently, before looking down at her own tea-cup, and then the others, and saw that not one of the china cups had gone anywhere near any of the first years lips. Looking up, she saw Dumbledore scowling quite darkly at the cups. 'So he did drug us! He can go to prison for that. . . Except we've got no proof.' Hermione almost slumped in her seat. 'But why would he drug us?'_

_"My father accompanied us, as well as one of Ron's brothers." Jasper said quietly. _

_Dumbledore blinked. _

_"Your father hosted his own party on the same day!" The man exclaimed, only to blink when he saw three sets of glares on him. "I mean, your father is a muggle. What could he do to Wizards?" He hastily corrected himself, before cursing himself - these were three first years, what could they do to him, the most powerful wizard alive. He had to fight to keep the smug look off his face at that thought._

_"You have fought for the lives of muggles and you don't even know what they're capable of?" Jasper asked incredulously. He noticed Dumbledore went a dull, barely noticeable shade of pink. "My father is an extremely capable man, and he could most probably kill you before you could even say a spell." Jasper said confidently, straightening up in pride as he showed his father off. _

_Hermione giggled at that. _

_- - - Flashback ends - - -_

And now, with exam week coming to a close, the only ones still doing a test being the seventh years, Jasper, Hermione and Ron were spread out on a large picnic blanket half underneath their favourite tree near the Black Lake. The other half of it was directly in the warm glare of the sun that had made an appearance yesterday, and had reappeared that morning. They had a basket of food courtesy of the House Elves in the Kitchens, which Fred and George Weasley had introduced them to. They had thanked the twins for that with some money for a bag of Zonko's pranks, unable to get them themselves.

"Who names a giant dog Fluffy?"

The trio looked up at the familiar incredulous voice, and all six eyes widened when they saw Charlus Potter walking towards them back wards, facing his group of friends - Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas. The three Ravenclaws exchanged looks before scooting backwards into the shadows of the tree.

"Hagrid, obviously."

"Well, yeah, I suppose that is kind of obvious." A sigh was heard. "What are we going to do about the stone? We can't leave it alone, especially with Snape after it. He might be a total git, but he's a smart git."

"Well, we could try to get it before Snape gets to it."

"Yeah, like we could beat a teacher."

"Well, maybe we should just tell a teacher."

"Yeah, but you heard what McGonagall was like. She didn't believe us, what makes you think someone else will?"

"What about your parents or Dumbledore, Charlie?"

"Grandpa is over at the Ministry, he was called in for something last night, and dad went with him. Mum's gone home to help Uncle Moony with something."

"We're just going to have to save the Philosophers stone ourselves." It was said with resolve, and Hermione and Jasper exchanged horrified looks.

"What's the Philosophers stone?" Ron asked stupidly.

Both Jasper and Hermione turned to stare at him in shock, before Hermione hit him over the head. Hard.

"Ow, what was that for?!" He cried.

"The Philosophers stone, Ron, was a stone made by the Alchemist Nicolas Flamel." Jasper was interrupted from what would have probably turned out to be a mini history lesson.

"Oh, him!" Ron hummed, recognising the name and remembering his work - if only part of it. "Isn't it the stone that turns stuff to gold, and is the key ingredient in the Immortality Potion?" He asked.

"Yes Ron, yes it is."

"And what does Snape want with it?"

"For that matter, what do the Gryffindors want with it?"

* * *

That night, the three Ravenclaws followed the three Gryffindor's to the forbidden third floor corridor just before curfew. They had followed the group of young lions from the library, where the three boys had researched spells and the three Ravens had read whatever had caught their interest.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione asked one more time, making sure to whisper.

"Yeah. We can't just let three incompetent Lions walk to their deaths when we knew about it now, can we?" Jasper asked equally as quietly.

"Yes, yes we can."

"Oh, shut up."

Stopping in confusion near the still open doorway, following the barely their sound of footsteps, hidden under a strong disillusionment charm all three of them had practised extensively with a few older years a few weeks ago, they frowned when they heard the unmistakable sound of music.

"What. . ?"

Peeking in, Ron squeaked and quickly withdrew his head, taking a deep breath before looking fully in the door again. Inside lay a slumbering, snoring, absolutely massive three headed dog.

"Cerberus." Ron whispered, terrified.

"What?" Hermione squeaked, but was ignored.

Ron also noticed three boys. One of them, the red head he identified as Charlus Potter was slowly climbing through a trap door, Neville Longbottom nervously biting his lip as he waited for his turn to go down. Inching towards them was Dean Thomas, who was slowly strumming at a small guitar.

"Should we follow them?" Ron whispered when all three Gryffindor's had disappeared down the trap door.

Jasper but his lip, looking between his two best friends an the trap door, looking indecisive. Squaring his shoulders, he steeled his resolve and moved quietly into the room, walking quickly towards the trap door nearly hidden under a giant paw of the Cerberus.

"Take that as a yes." Ron muttered, following his friend. Hermione glanced between the the boys and the doorway before following them.

* * *

They managed to escape the Devils snare hidden at the bottom of the drop from the trap door, with help from Hermione after a temporary lack of knowledge of her magical heritage, and soon caught up to the group of three boys who had just managed to catch a winged key and open the door to what must have been the third challenge.

Inside this room was a giant chess set, the pieces larger than life size. The three Ravenclaws saw the large door on the other side of the room, and Jasper and Ron were about to step onto the board and walk across it, when Hermione threw out a hand on either side of her and stopped them.

"No, look."

She was looking at the three boys who had taken up positions on the chessboard.

"Come on, move around the board, wait for them to win. Or loose." She added as an afterthought.

The two boys followed her, all three ravens looking guiltily at the chessboard when they heard a scared whimper emit from Neville.

They soon made it to the door, and they didn't have to wait long for Dean to sacrifice himself and Charlus to checkmate the king.

"Come on, Nev. Wonder what's next?" Charlus moved towards the door, but as soon as he stepped off the board, fell to the floor, stupefied.

Neville let out a squeak of fear, looking every which way, brown eyes terrified as they searched the large chamber.

"Sorry, Neville." Was all he heard before everything went black.

. . .

Jasper looked away from the downed forms of his classmates, and focused on where Hermione had just opened the door. He jogged over to his two friends, quickly walking through the doorway after them.

This chamber was covered in what looked like blood, and all three noses wrinkled at the smell. Looking around, Hermione gasped when she spotted three dead lions with their stomachs slashed open laying on the floor a few metres to the right.

"Oh no." She gasped, covering her mouth in horror.

Ron and Jasper looked shocked, but quickly ushered Hermione through the next doorway, seeing this obstacle as already defeated.

Looking back when he heard a whoosh sound, he jumped when he saw a wall of fire appear in place of the door. When he looked back at the room, he noticed the other doorway shrouded in a different colour fire, and Hermione was absorbed in a long piece of parchment.

"Listen . . .

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._"

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Its a logic riddle." Hermione laughed. "Potions knowledge is actually common, so its logic. Not even the most brilliant of wizards have logic. This is brilliant!" She laughed again, before smiling brilliantly and spinning around to study the bottles in the table. There were seven bottles on the table, all of them different shapes, sizes and colours.

"This is Professor Snape's." Ron acknowledged.

Jasper nodded.

"Right!" They both startled at Hermione's quick exclamation. "This one," She pointed at the bottle third from the left. "Is the one that will get us through those flames." She nodded at the one that would lead them forward. "And this one," She pointed at the one on the far right. "Will het us back to the chamber with the lions in it."

Jasper picked up the bottle indicated to get them to what they had heard was the stone.

"There's just enough for the three of us, if we take small sips." He said quietly.

"Are we sure about this? We could still get a teacher . . ." Hermione said hesitantly.

"Yeah. We started this, we should finish it."

"Think of it like an extra test." Ron interjected.

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded at Jasper, watching him take a small swallow out of the small bottle at her agreement. He then handed it to Ron, who also took a small sip, and then the bottle was passed to her. Taking one more deep breath, she looked at her best friends and swallowed the last of the potion at their encouraging smiles.


	17. Chapter 17

**I am sorry for the long wait, but I've had a bout of writers block, and I haven't been sure how to write this. I am also apologizing over how short it is, but I just needed to put something up. Next chapter should be up within a week or two. **

**Hope you enjoy, and once again, sorry. **

* * *

Chapter 17

The chamber they stepped into was large and airy, walls a shiny marble, a sort of beige in colour. It was empty, apart from the large mirror in the middle of the room. It was huge, towering over all three children as they practically tiptoed over to it. It had an elaborate gold frame, all sorts of symbols and letters carved into it. The glass itself was huge, and went nearly down to the floor, only a thin strip of gold and an even thinner strip of air sitting between the fragile glass and the cold stone floor.

Jasper stopped, causing Hermione, who was behind him, to bump into him. They were the same height now, Jasper having gone through the growth spurt he'd been waiting for at least a year for, and Hermione had hardly grown at all, so her head bumped into his, and it took gritting his teeth to keep from crying out. Ron was able to stop before he bumped into Hermione, his awkwardly tall body coming to a halt inches away.

They were still hid in the shadows cast by the fire lit lamps held in brackets on the wall, the black shapes moving and swirling around them in a creepily solid way, so when they spotted the man stood in front of the mirror, they are pretty sure he hasn't spotted them.

The man was quite small, about the same height at Ron, Jasper estimates, though its rather hard to guess without them side by side and the man being so far away. The man was very thin, with expensive looking purple robes hanging off his frame in a way that only those designed to do so worked. He had a thick, matching purple turban wrapped around his head. Jasper could only see the mans profile, but the almost sickly pale skin stretched thin over high cheekbones - indicating some pureblood relatives closely down the line of relatives - and the slightly harder to see pale blue eyes was easily seen by his own green eyes.

Over both of his best friends heads, and with slightly better vision due to not having spent too many hours studying old books in dark rooms since he was young like the other two, Ron was able to pick out the minute trembling of the man - who looked oddly familiar - and the twitch of the visible eyebrow.

Hermione squinted slightly, making out the movement of the mans mouth, and copying the few movements she could see, biting her lip as the man turned his head this way and that suddenly, making it a bit harder to follow his movements.

"Master!"

All three children jumped at the exclamation, their heads snapping towards the now pacing man in shock, three pairs of eyes blinking at the sudden change in atmosphere, as it went from mostly peaceful to stifling and anxious.

"I do not know what to do. Do I need to break the mirror?" The mans voice was high pitched, and Ron grimaced, ears sensitive after living with his twin brothers his whole life, spending a lot of that time listening out for pranks.

"It has to be in the mirror, Master. It is no where else in the room. Even you have checked, and you would have been able to find it, Master." The man simpered to whoever he was talking to. There was another pause before the man spoke up again. "The boy is not yet here, Master, he thinks it is Severus who is after the stone. The foolish boy will come and if I have not found it by then, the boy will show us."

Hermione gasped loudly when the man faced them head on, blue eyes widening as they took in the sight of the three mostly unfamiliar first years.

"Professor Quirell." Hermione whispered, recognising the Muggle Studies teacher when he was facing them head on. She had seen him in the library, as well as the teachers section of 'Hogwarts: A history.' She heard Jasper gasp, and knew that he must have recognised him as well, and she was a bit exasperated that it took him so long to remember, but she knew that for some reason, although the boy was brilliant at remembering very stupid facts and dates and numbers, he had difficulty remembering a name to go to a face unless he actively tried (she remembered a very awkward conversation with their flying teacher, Madam Hooch, when he couldn't remember her name and she had gotten rightfully offended).

"You are not the Boy-Who-Lived!" The man cried out.

All three children flinched back before Jasper took a deep breath and did something his dad would probably berate him for if the man was here (although, if his dad was here, he wouldn't be anywhere near this man in the first place. . .) and took a small step forwards, gathering all his courage in front of an armed, fully grown wizard with enough qualifications to be teaching at Hogwarts.

"No, but there is three of us. You see, we sort of left the boy you were looking for back there -" He waved a hand back at the flame encased doorway. "- somewhere." He knew what he was doing, antagonizing the bad guy in this situation. He'd watched enough crime shows to know how to do it, as well as seen Tony do it when the agent felt it was prudent.

Quirell froze, mouth opening to cry out.

"NO! He is the only one able to get the stone for my Master! That Dumbledore would have told only him to defeat us!"

"Silence." A gravelly, slow voice spoke out from nowhere, stopping Quirell in his almost-whining, and causing Jasper, Hermione and Ron to look around, almost frantically, to see where the voice had come from. "Let me see them." It demanded.

"But Master! You are too weak!"

"Show them to me!" The voice sounded stronger, and all present could feel the power behind the order.

The three first years watched, almost fascinated but also mildly disgusted as Quirell almost fell to his knees, shaking arms reaching behind his head to unravel the turban.

* * *

**I'd like to say that I have been told a few times that I have said Lily is the Muggle Studies teacher, but ignore that please, I am trying to fix it. Lily teaches History and Quirell teaches Muggle Studies. Just to make it clear or those of you who are confused.**

**18/07/2013 - Alright, one more thing, quickly. Any ideas for the next chapter before I start writing it, because I'm not too sure how its gonna go just yet. And also, what should they do during the summer. I already have some ideas for that, but I want to know what you all think. Thanks. **


End file.
